Release My Heart
by BarbieConway
Summary: Bella Swan, ex-subchefe de cozinha e agora dona de uma loja de doces caseiros, deixou Nova York para trás, disposta a começar uma vida mais estável e tranquila numa pequena cidade da Pensilvânia. Edward Cullen, vinicultor, divorciado e pai, não tem tempo para distrações, muito menos quando ela tem um sorriso estonteante e olhos tão castanhos e doces quanto os chocolates que vende.
1. Capítulo Um

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Bradford Hill, dois mil trezentos e quarenta habitantes. Não, quarenta e um, pensou Bella, presunçosa, e ligou as luzes da sua aconchegante loja de doces. Morava na cidade há apenas dois meses, mas já se sentia territorialista. Gostava do ritmo tranquilo, dos quintais bem cuidados e dos pequenos estabelecimentos. Gostava do burburinho e das fofocas trocadas pelos vizinhos, dos balanços de pneus à frente das casas e das calçadas de ladrilho.

Se alguém tivesse dito a ela, um ano atrás, que seria capaz de trocar a agitada Nova York por uma pacífica cidade ao norte da Pensilvânia, ela provavelmente riria e consideraria a pessoa louca. Mas ali estava ela, dona de uma pequena loja cuja especialidade eram chocolates caseiros, tão confortável e estabelecida quanto um velho cão em frente a uma lareira.

Ela precisava dessa mudança, isso era um fato. No decorrer do último ano tinha perdido o emprego no restaurante em que trabalhava há quatro anos. Uma consequência da grave crise, dissera o dono do lugar. Também tinha perdido a colega com quem dividia o apartamento — que se casou com um surfista e se mudou para o ensolarado Havaí — e, com isso, herdou um alto aluguel que não podia pagar sozinha. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda teve que escutar um sermão desnecessário do quase noivo. Quando Jacob a repreendeu, chamando-a de estúpida, leviana e descuidada, Bella decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de terminarem.

Tinha acabado de dar adeus ao namorado quando recebeu a notícia. Ao que parecia, sua recém falecida tia-avó Marie tinha deixado para ela uma singela residência na Pensilvânia e uma tradicional loja de doces.

Bella não precisou pensar muito quando o advogado a informou sobre o testamento de Marie. Se era para mudar, que fosse uma mudança grande, pensou. Por isso informou ao simpático senhor Whitlock de que viajaria para Bradford Hill e ficaria com o que Marie tinha lhe deixado, assumindo a loja e vivendo na casa da tia-avó.

Uma vez que tomou a decisão de se mudar, a ideia de viver e trabalhar numa cidade pequena enraizou-se nela de tal modo que já sentia como se vivesse em Bradford Hill há anos.

Ela não precisava mais pagar pelo aluguel nem dividir seu espaço com outra pessoa. Podia viver sozinha e aproveitar isso. Sua nova casa, um charmoso e antigo chalé de dois andares, feito de pedra, com três chaminés e venezianas verdes, não poderia ser mais aconchegante.

Depois de três semanas vivendo na cidade, ela já saía na rua cumprimentando os vizinhos e não se incomodava com conversas triviais iniciadas no caminho para a loja. Passados dois meses desde sua mudança, sentia-se envolvida pela rotina e os acontecimentos da cidade.

Por isso concordara em participar do mais recente evento da cidade: uma feira gastronômica. Estava determinada a criar uma série de novos bombons e trufas que seriam capazes de causar admiração. Gostava quando as pessoas apreciavam seu trabalho e essa seria a primeira vez que teria chance de criar seus próprios doces.

Bella atravessou a loja e virou a placa de modo que os dizeres ABERTO ficassem para o lado da rua. Rearrumou a vitrine, divertindo-se com a disposição dos bombons embalados em papel alumínio multicolor e falsas barras de chocolate que formavam uma escada.

— Cara, ela é tão legal. — Grace Brooks disse para Cynthia enquanto elas permaneciam paradas do outro lado da rua.

— É. — Cynthia mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro da sobrinha, um aperto firme que exigia silêncio e prometia reprimendas. — A velha senhora Swan nunca mudava a decoração da vitrine. Mantinha o ano inteiro as mesmas cestas de vime, cheias de balas falsas, envoltas por papel celofane.

— E as roupas dela são, tipo, tão casual chic. — uma mescla de admiração e inveja dominaram Grace quando ela estudou a simples blusa cinza, coberta por um mini blazer azul marinho, a calça legging e as botas marrom, que chegavam à altura dos joelhos, usadas pela senhorita Swan. — Não consigo entender porquê ela trocou Nova York por essa cidade. Você viu os brincos dela ontem? Aposto que ela os comprou em alguma dessas lojas da Quinta Avenida.

Tanto as jóias de Bella quanto as roupas já haviam se tornado lendárias entre as moças da cidade. Ela se vestia com aquela elegância realçada pelo acessório ou a combinação de cores certas. Seu bom gosto para roupas, os cabelos castanho-escuros, que caíam em cascata, naturalmente ondulados, até os ombros, sua risada rápida e rouca e o modo como deixava de lado as formalidades chatas, tinham facilitado as coisas para sua aceitação entre os moradores de Bradford Hill.

— Pois é, ela tem estilo. — disse Cynthia. — Gostaria de me parecer como ela, com as roupas legais e tudo o mais.

Grace concordou com um suspiro e depois a duas riram.

Detectando uma plateia, Bella ergueu os olhos e sorriu. Sinalizou para que as garotas entrassem na loja e foi abrir a porta quando elas se aproximaram.

— Eu tenho algo para vocês, meninas. — Bella indicou um pote de vidro em cima do balcão. — Estive esperando que alguém aparecesse nos últimos vinte minutos e aqui estão vocês. Preciso de uma segunda opinião sobre esses bombons. Gostariam de experimentá-los?

— Eu adoraria, senhorita Swan. — com a mão ainda no ombro da sua pequena encomenda, Cynthia se aproximou do balcão. — De que sabor é?

— Bombom de tâmara recheado com doce de gemas. — Ela indicou que as duas pegassem os bombons, sentou-se num banquinho e estudou a garotinha de rosto angelical que estava com Cynthia. — Olá, anjinho.

Quando a menina sorriu, delicadas covinhas surgiram nos lados de sua boca. Bella sentiu um estranho e súbito lampejo de reconhecimento que não compreendeu.

— Oi. — respondeu ela e acrescentou: — Você sabe fazer bombom com recheio de brigadeiro?

Antes que Cynthia pudesse perguntar de onde a sobrinha tinha tirado aquele recheio, Bella estendeu a mão para alguns bombons numa prateleira, pegou os embalados em alumínio amarelo, e entregou a menina.

Bella observou-a abrir a embalagem e dar um mordida cautelosa.

— Gostou? — perguntou depois que a menina engoliu o bombom.

— Estupendo.

— Desculpe, senhorita Swan. Eu tenho que ficar com ela por uma hora. Ela é minha sobrinha.

— Belinda Cullen. — disse a menina e estendeu a mão na direção de Bella. — Mas pode me chamar apenas de Lindy. Eu prefiro assim.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Lindy. Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas você pode me chamar de Bella. Eu também gosto do meu apelido.

— Bella significa bonita em italiano. — citou Lindy, academicamente, como uma aluna aplicada faria ao responder a pergunta do professor.

— Isso mesmo. — Bella sorriu e virou-se para Cynthia. — Você disse que ela é sua sobrinha?

— Filha do meu irmão mais velho. — explicou Cynthia, terminando de comer o bombom. — Eu adorei esse sabor.

— Cynthia tem razão, esse bombom é uma delícia. — acrescentou Grace.

— Oh, que maravilha. — Bella se levantou, atravessou o balcão e anotou um APROVADO no seu surrado caderno de receitas. — Estou pensando em adaptar o recheio para uma torta.

— Você vai participar do festival da cidade? — perguntou Lindy enquanto Cynthia e Grace davam uma olhada na loja.

— Sim. Estou testando vários sabores para apresentar no concurso.

— Aposto que você vai ganhar. Eu nunca conheci alguém que saiba fazer brigadeiro bem. Meu pai até tentou, mas não deu certo. — Ela enrugou o nariz, lembrando da massa grudenta e doce que o pai havia feito. Quase conseguia sentir o grude no céu da boca, como se fosse ficar lá para sempre.

— E quanto à sua mãe? — perguntou Bella. Gostava dos olhos de Lindy, decidiu de repente. Eram verdes, grandes e curiosos.

— Ela não mora com a gente. — Lindy deu de ombros. — Tia Alice disse que ela viajou e nunca mais vai voltar.

— Oh. — Bella imaginou se se isso significava que a mãe de Lindy havia morrido. As pessoas adoravam criar eufemismos para a morte, principalmente quando conversavam com crianças. Ela não concordava com isso. — Bem, eu posso fazer brigadeiro para você qualquer dia desses. O que acha?

Os grandes olhos verdes arregalaram-se, animados e ansiosos, e Lindy assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Obrigada, Bella. — disse Lindy com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso, porque parecia fácil e natural quando se tratava de Belinda Cullen.

— Lindy. — Cynthia chamou, depois de desligar o celular. — Seu pai está chegando. É melhor vestir seu casaco. Ele estará aqui em alguns minutos.

— ~ —

Quando Edward Cullen estacionou sua picape perto da loja de doces, sua cabeça fervilhava com uma dúzia de problemas. O que preparar para o jantar de Lindy. Como lidar com a vigília de geada que exigia sua atenção. Em que momento separaria um tempo para dirigir até o shopping mais próximo para comprar casacos novos para a filha. Da última vez que tinha feito uma incursão ao guarda-roupa dela, descobrira que as roupas de inverno estavam quase todas pequenas demais, já arrumadas na caixa para doação.

E Lindy estava nervosa com o teste de soletrar que seria na próxima semana.

Guardando as chaves no bolso, Edward flexionou os ombros. Tinha manejado tesouras de poda nas últimas seis horas e andado de um lado para o outro nos vinhedos. Sentia-se exausto, mas não ligava para as dores. Era um tipo bom de fatiga, o tipo que significava que ele havia concluído alguma coisa. Sua preparação das vinhas para o inverno estava dentro do prazo. Uma vez que estivesse concluída, só lhe restaria vigiá-las para que passassem pelo inverno com tranquilidade.

Um pouco antes de alcançar a porta da loja de doces, Edward deu uma olhada para a praça ao redor. O tataravô de seu pai tinha fundado a cidade — apenas um vilarejo no começo, estabelecido nos arredores de Cullen Meadow, alongando-se até as colinas de Aurora Field.

Desde então seus descendentes viviam nos arredores da cidade, administrando o vinhedo que o velho fundador tinha iniciado naquelas terras férteis da Pensilvânia.

Por um longo instante, Edward estudou, com um misto de prazer e admiração, os picos das colinas peneirados de branco, o verde das árvores que contrastavam com a neve e a sombra enevoada das montanhas ao longe. Jamais se cansava de admirar aquela paisagem.

Havia uma fina camada de frio pairando no ar e uma brisa forte soprando do oeste. Porém, as folhas nas árvores continuavam tingidas de verde e o céu ainda não denunciava neve. Por enquanto, o tempo bom e firme tornava sua vida mais fácil. Enquanto a temperatura se mantivesse agradável, podia fazer o trabalho nos campos com conforto. E Lindy ainda podia aproveitar as tardes e as noites no quintal.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando abriu a porta de vidro da loja e ouviu sua chegada ser anunciada por um sino. Com a chegada do outono, sua mãe e irmã ficavam ocupadas demais com os inúmeros projetos comunitários em que estavam envolvidas. Não podia obrigá-las a tomar conta de Lindy. Por enquanto, o horário vago de Cynthia estava funcionando e ele não queria nem cogitar a ideia de colocá-la nas mãos de uma babá — ou uma total estranha, como gostava de pensar.

O arranjo parecia ter-se adequado perfeitamente. Cynthia levava Lindy para os ensaios do coral do ensino médio e depois Edward a levava para casa, poupando-a da humilhação de ter que usar o ônibus escolar.

Cynthia fazia parte da minoria de estudantes da Bradford Hill High School que ainda não havia tirado a carteira de motorista. Faltava apenas um mês para que conseguisse a carteira, ela lembrava a todos constantemente. Mas ele duvidava que fosse capaz de deixar a única filha andar por aí com sua irmã de dezesseis anos recém habilitada a dirigir, não importava o quanto amasse e confiasse em Cynthia.

_Você protege Lindy demais,_ Edward revirou os olhos quando ouviu a voz da irmã invadir sua cabeça. _Você não poderá sempre ser mãe e pai para ela, Edward. Se não está interessado em encontrar uma esposa, então vai ter que aprender a soltá-la um pouco._

O inferno que aprenderia, pensou Edward.

Contornando uma série de prateleiras com balas, chocolates e bolinhos, Edward ouviu o som de vozes animadas e uma risada rouca que ele não reconheceu. Ao mesmo tempo intrigado e envolvido, parou e observou a jovem que conversava com sua filha. Era uma moça muito bonita, Edward pensou quase que automaticamente, que corria os dedos por algumas trufas enquanto as embalava e olhava de vez em quando para Lindy.

Ele se perguntou onde estaria Cynthia, mas mal conseguiu levar o pensamento adiante quando a jovem ergueu os olhos para ele.

Ela sorriu, um gesto amplo e cheio de faíscas, e seus olhos brilharam num reconhecimento que ele não compreendeu.

— Senhor Cullen. — disse ela e estendeu na direção dele uma mão enfeitada por vários anéis.

— Senhorita Swan. — Ele cobriu a mão delicada com a sua calejada, lembrando-se, tarde demais, que estava longe de estar limpa. — Fez um ótimo trabalho reformando a loja.

— Obrigada. Só acrescentei algumas coisas pessoais ao trabalho da tia Marie.

— Pai, a senhorita Swan sabe fazer brigadeiro. — anunciou Lindy, orgulhosa e satisfeita como um pai que comenta os feitos da filha. Ela estendeu seu bombom para Edward. — Experimente.

Ele seguiu o conselho da filha e deu uma mordida no bombom.

— Hmmm. É muito bom. — Ele disse a Bella, depois de experimentar. — Bem diferente da gororoba doce que eu preparei.

Como a filha, pensou Bella, ele também tinha olhos verdes que lembravam esmeraldas banhadas pela luz do sol. Desde o momento em que pôs os olhos nele, não teve dúvidas de que era o pai de Lindy. Além dos olhos, a menina tinha herdado o mesmo cabelo cor de bronze e o nariz reto. O rosto dele talvez não tivesse as mesmas feições suaves e arredondadas da filha, mas essa versão mais rude era muito atraente, pensou Bella. Ele era alto e esguio, com braços que pareciam fortes sem serem demasiadamente musculosos. Tinha uma pele bronzeada, resultado de algum trabalho feito ao ar livre, ela decidiu. Seus lábios eram cheios, proporcionais ao queixo quadrado. Ela ficou imaginando se se formavam covinhas nos cantos da boca quando ele sorria.

— Nós poderíamos convidar a senhorita Swan para ir lá em casa e ensinar você a fazer brigadeiro, papai. — sugeriu Lindy inocentemente, ao que Grace e Cynthia — que acabavam de surgir detrás de umas prateleiras — deram risadinhas. Lindy se virou para Bella. — Você poderia nos visitar, Bella. Nós moramos numa casa amarela e grande, que fica no fim da Bradford Mountain Road.

— Seria legal. — disse Bella com um sorriso, mas percebeu que o pai de Lindy não ecoou o convite e nem parecia muito feliz com isso. — E você é bem-vinda aqui sempre que quiser conversar sobre doces... ou simplesmente saboreá-los. Vocês duas também, garotas.

— Nós voltaremos, senhorita Swan. — disse Cynthia, ao que ela sorriu.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Cullen.

Como ele apenas murmurou uma resposta, Bella virou-se e contornou o balcão para anotar mais algumas coisas no seu caderno.

Era uma pena, pensou, que faltasse ao pai o mesmo ar extrovertido e amigável da filha.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Se estiver interessada em ler mais, avise! Pretendo postar um novo capítulo na quarta-feira, depende da sua opinião.

Obrigada por ter lido e a gente se vê. :)


	2. Capítulo Dois

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Sabia que meu pai faz vinho? — Lindy contou com toda a empolgação e agitação inocente característica das crianças. — Ele trabalha com o vovô no vinha... vinho... Como se chama mesmo, Cynthia?

— Vinhedo.

— Ah, é. Papai e vovô trabalham no vinhedo da família.

— Parece interessante. Seu pai pisa em uvas e todas essas coisas? — quis saber Bella.

— Sim. — respondeu Lindy, encantada por Bella citar uma de suas coisas favoritas do vinhedo. — Quer dizer, a gente pisa nas uvas mais como diversão. É legal. Você já fez isso?

— Na verdade, não.

— Então devia aparecer na primavera, quando as uvas colhidas são pisoteadas. Papai sempre me deixa levar uma amiga comigo. Você poderia ir.

Bella sorriu, sentindo-se tocada por Lindy considerá-la uma amiga. Era muito fácil gostar de Belinda Cullen, pensou. Tinha passado as últimas duas semanas recebendo visitas diárias de Lindy e Cynthia. Gostava de passar algum tempo conversando com a menina, ouvindo-a contar como tinha sido seu dia na escola, as histórias engraçadas sobre sua vida, que ela gostava de narrar em detalhes e trocar ideias sobre os doces que ela pesquisava na internet.

— Eu adoraria ir ao vinhedo do seu avô, Lindy, mas acho que isso deve ser conversado com o seu pai primeiro.

— Oh, eu vou falar com papai. Pode deixar comigo. — assegurou ela, vincando a testa numa atitude séria. Depois, virou-se para um dos mostradores. — O que são essas barras novas?

— São barras de chocolates caseiros. Encontrei a receita no caderninho da minha tia-avó e resolvi tentar. — Ela quebrou uma barrinha e entregou a Lindy. — O que você acha?

— Levemente amargo.

Bella sorriu e assentiu, porque tinha chegado à mesma conclusão. Por convivência, Lindy vinha incorporado aquela e outras classificações que ela própria dava aos doces.

— Pensei em usá-lo para fazer uma barra de chocolate com abacaxi.

— Hmmm. Parece loucura, mas eu gostei.

Com uma risada, Bella terminou de ajeitar alguns doces numa prateleira. Olhou distraída para o relógio e percebeu que já estava quase na hora de Edward Cullen aparecer para buscar Lindy e Cynthia. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, olhando através da vitrine para o banco da praça onde Cynthia conversava com aquele garoto sobre quem vinha falando nos últimos dias.

— Vovó disse que Cynthia anda avoada por causa do novo namorado. — comentou Lindy, seguindo o olhar de Bella. — Ela também disse que tia Alice costumava ficar do mesmo jeito quando namorava o tio Jasper.

— Pois é, ficar avoada faz parte de se estar apaixonada.

— Meu pai nunca ficou avoado. Pelo menos, não que eu me lembre. — Lindy deu de ombros, brincando com sua pulseira de miçangas. — Você já ficou?

— Oh, sim. Algumas vezes. — Bella se virou para Lindy.

— Sabe, Bella, seria legal se você e meu pai ficassem avoados um pelo outro.

Com um suspiro paciente, Bella abaixou-se de modo a ficar à mesma altura de Lindy. Sabia como as crianças eram, com suas imaginações amplas, sempre tendo ideias que consideravam simples, mas que não tinham vez num mundo adulto. Sabia mais ainda que tentar fazê-las compreender que estavam equivocadas poderia ser catastróficos, caso não usasse as palavras certas.

— Lindy, — disse Bella, envolvendo a mãozinha macia da menina entre as suas. — as coisas não são tão simples assim.

— Por quê? Você tem namorado?

— Não.

— Meu pai também não tem namorada. — explicou Lindy, assumindo aquela sua pose de aluna aplicada. — Se vocês dois não são apaixonados por outras pessoas, por que não podem se apaixonar um pelo outro?

— Primeiro, porque eu e seu pai não nos conhecemos direito. — disse Bella, com paciência e tranquilidade. — Segundo... — Ela percebeu que não havia mais argumentos. Bem, talvez houvesse, mas ela não queria dizer a Lindy que talvez o pai dela não a tivesse em grande estima.

Elas ouviram o sino na porta anunciar a entrada de um visitante. Em um movimento sincronizado, viraram as cabeças na direção da porta e observaram Cynthia entrar na loja.

— Desculpe a demora, Bella. — Ela disse, esfregando as mãos. — Cara, está muito frio lá fora. A temperatura baixou de repente.

— Bem diferente do que disseram na previsão da TV. — grata pela interrupção, Bella se levantou. — É melhor você vestir seu casaco, Lindy.

— Tudo bem. — Lindy vasculhou a mochila à caça do casaco extra que seu pai a fazia levar para a escola. Retirou de lá uma peça novinha, em elegantes tons de lilás e amarelo, e começou a vesti-lo.

— ~ —

Ao observar o modo como Isabella Swan agasalhava sua filha, com a mesma facilidade e ternura de uma mãe para com a filha, Edward disse a si mesmo que precisava dar um basta naquela história. Conhecia aquele tipo de mulher. Fascinada, curiosa e... instável. Acreditava que tão logo o interesse dela pela vida numa cidade pequena se esvaísse, ela deixaria tudo para trás e voltaria para Nova York. Por isso ele precisava afastar Lindy de Isabella Swan.

Era por causa da filha, apenas por causa de Lindy, que Edward precisava manter Isabella distante. Disse a si mesmo que afastá-la não tinha nada a ver com ele, muito menos com o modo como seu estômago revirava de excitação quando ela o olhava, nem com o fato de que antecipava, ansioso, o momento em que ela abriria aquele sorriso charmoso e estonteante quando o visse entrar na loja.

Ela não era assim tão bonita, pensou Edward com irrelevância. Não possuía nenhum atrativo diferencial. Bem, talvez os olhos fossem um. Eles eram tão grandes e intensos, com a mesma coloração e brilho que os chocolates que ela vendia. Mas, apesar deles, o restante das características era bastante comum. Devia ser o modo como as características eram postas juntas, pensou, que as tornava tão extraordinárias.

Sem conseguir se decidir se se sentia divertida ou desconfortável pelo modo como ele a estava olhando, Bella descansou uma mão sobre o ombro de Lindy e sentiu que devia falar alguma coisa.

— Lindy precisou de uma ajudinha com o casaco novo. O zíper emperrou e foi preciso um pouco de força para fazê-lo chegar até o pescoço.

— Obrigado. — murmurou Edward e sinalizou para que a filha o seguisse. — Onde está Cynthia?

— Está se despedindo do namorado. — Lindy revirou os olhos.

— E ela deixou você aqui, sozinha? — Ele disse com mais aspereza que o necessário. Percebeu Isabella crispar os lábios, ressentida e furiosa ao mesmo tempo, diante de seu tom acusatório e desconfiado.

— Não fiquei sozinha. Eu estava com Bella. — disse Lindy, olhando para o pai como se ele não entendesse uma explicação óbvia.

— É, tudo bem. — Edward pigarreou. — Vamos, Lindy. Está mais do que na hora de você ir para casa.

— Está bem. Até mais, Bella. — Ela disse, acenando com a mão.

— Até, Lindy. — Bella sorriu, retribuindo o gesto de despedida. Porém, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Edward, o sorriso tornou-se frio e o brilho nos olhos castanhos transformou-se em ressentimento.

Edward se sentiu o homem mais imbecil e injusto naquele momento. E não gostou nem um pouco da culpa que se alojou em seu coração.

— ~ —

Aquilo, provavelmente, era um erro, pensou Bella. Um dos grandes, por sinal. Mas ela não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria voltar atrás agora. Tinha decidido dar um passeio de carro — nada melhor a fazer do que dar uma volta quando o ar do outono pairava agradável e ameno. Mal conseguia acreditar que estava realmente dirigindo, sem interrupções ou congestionamentos, simplesmente mantendo o ritmo constante da estrada.

Dirigir nunca tinha se apresentado um prazer tão bom quanto naquele momento, quando guiava o próprio carro com as janelas abertas e o rádio murmurando uma canção qualquer dos anos 1980.

E a paisagem ao redor ajudava bastante. Agora que setembro chegava ao fim, novas tonalidades de dourado, amarelo e marrom competiam com o verde. Numa estrada em particular, para a qual havia dirigido sem critério, as árvores formavam uma espécie de arco acima do asfalto, permitindo que raios de sol entrassem por frestas, como entrariam por uma cortina verde e sinuosa.

Depois de dirigir um longo tempo por essa extensão esverdeada, Bella avistou uma placa sinalizando a Bradford Mountain Road.

Uma casa amarela e grande, Lindy havia dito. Não havia muitas casas na região, que ficava a três quilômetros da cidade, mas Bella podia ver algumas através das sombras das árvores.

Disse a si mesma que não devia, simplesmente não devia, ficar esticando o pescoço para procurar a casa onde Lindy vivia com o pai. Uma parte de sua mente ordenou que fizesse a volta e seguisse o caminho inverso ao que estava naquele momento. Mas a outra parte, uma parte bastante resistente e forte, percebeu, lhe disse que estava tudo bem seguir em frente. Por isso continuou vislumbrando as residências — azuis, brancas, uma amarela, mas não tão grande assim. Estudou as construções localizadas ao pé das colinas, algumas mais acima, que tinham grandes quintais com um gramado que remetia a brincadeiras de corrida e pega-pega.

Um lugar perfeito para se viver, pensou Bella. E para criar os filhos. Não importava quão taciturno e distante Edward Cullen fosse, ele havia escolhido um ótimo lugar para criar a filha.

Sabia que ele assumira, sozinho, essa responsabilidade desde que Lindy tinha poucos meses de vida. Bella não demorara muito para pegar o ritmo das cidades pequenas. Com um comentário casual aqui, uma pergunta despretensiosa ali, havia conseguido uma narração completa sobre a vida dele.

Edward tinha passado os anos de faculdade na Califórnia, na casa do irmão mais velho de seu pai, que trabalhava num vinhedo da região de Napa Valley. Pouco tempo antes de se formar, tinha conhecido a mãe de Lindy e os dois se casaram assim que ele terminou a faculdade. Quando a moça ficou grávida, as coisas começaram a mudar. O consenso na cidade era de que a esposa de Edward devia ser uma dessas mulheres egoístas, volúveis e frívolas. Bella não podia deixar de concordar com aquele perfil — egoísmo puro, em sua opinião, era a única razão que justificava a atitude daquela mulher para abandonar a própria filha.

Foi quando ela se mandou, dissera a senhora Newton ao dar uma passada na loja de doces, que Edward resolveu voltar para Bradford Hill. Na cidade natal ele podia contar com a ajuda dos pais e das irmãs, embora evitasse abusar da boa vontade deles. Seis anos haviam se passado e, desde então, Edward vinha sendo mãe e pai para a filha.

Bella pensou em Lindy, aquela adorável menina de olhar inteligente e sorriso de covinhas. Sempre gostara de crianças e a menina Cullen era uma dose dupla de divertimento. Estava cada vez mais habituada a contar com sua companhia quando ela e Cynthia passavam na loja. Na sexta-feira, Lindy tinha lhe mostrado seu primeiro teste de soletrar — com uma brilhante estrela prateada. Teria sido dourada, dissera Lindy, se ela não tivesse errado apenas uma palavra.

Bella soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando o carro deixou o arco de árvores e entrou no ramo da estrada totalmente iluminada pelos raios de sol. Naquela parte ficavam as montanhas que davam nome a estrada, despontando de repente em direção ao vívido céu azul.

Um amplo espaço de relva, flores rasteiras e árvores espalhavam-se às margens da estrada e nas colinas ao redor. Ela diminuiu o ritmo quando avistou uma casa no cume de uma colina.

Amarela e grande, lembrou-se novamente. Feita de cedro, provavelmente, com uma fundação de pedra cinzenta e o que pareciam ser metros e metros de gramado rasteiro. Havia um amplo deque no segundo andar e árvores espalhadas pelo terreno — de uma delas pendia um balanço de pneu e outra servia de sombra para uma casinha de bonecas rosa, construída em uma escala que limitava-se a altura de uma criança.

Por um instante, Bella se sentiu feliz por saber que sua pequena amiga vivia numa casa tão sólida e bem planejada. Parou o carro próximo a caixa de correio plantada às margens da estrada, no fim do amplo quintal.

E. & M. Cullen.

Ela sorriu e decidiu que aquela viagem até o fim da Bradford Mountain Road devia ser encerrada antes que fosse vista por ali. Ligou o carro e preparou-o para dar partida. Ele deu uma leve chacoalhada e morreu.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus. — um pouco entediada, ela começou a virar a chave para tentar dar partida novamente. Ergueu os olhos por um minuto e estudou o painel. O ponteiro indicador de combustível estava abaixo da linha de reserva. — Sua idiota. Idiota, idiota. Não deveria ter abastecido _antes_ de deixar a cidade? — disse e si mesma, em voz alta, e recostou-se no banco, os olhos fechados, e suspirou.

Ela tinha pensado em colocar gasolina. Tinha mesmo. Assim como tinha pensado em abastecer no dia anterior, depois de fechar a loja.

Agora estava a três quilômetros da cidade, sem chance de caminhar até o posto de gasolina mais próximo. Abrindo os olhos um de cada vez, ela virou o rosto e olhou para a casa de E. & M. Cullen. Uns dois metros, calculou, o que tornava isso muito mais fácil de transpor do que três quilômetros. E, mais ou menos, ela tinha sido convidada.

Pegou as chaves, saiu do carro e subiu o caminho inclinado até o quintal.

Estava quase na metade do caminho quando ouviu um cachorro latir e correr em sua direção, com uma Lindy sorridente logo atrás. Os dois correram pelo caminho rochoso e irregular com uma velocidade que quase fez seu coração parar. Entretanto, movimentavam-se com a perícia de quem estava habituado a andar por aquele caminho. Um segundo depois, Bella se viu envolvida por Lindy num abraço de urso.

— Bella! Bella! Então você veio nos fazer uma visita. — disse Lindy e se afastou um pouco para poder fitá-la.

— Mais ou menos isso. — rindo, ela apertou levemente o nariz de Lindy e sentiu um leve aroma de chocolate. Antes que pudesse continuar, porém, o enorme cão amarelo decidiu que queria entrar em ação. — Ei, garotão. — Ela acariciou a cabeça e as orelhas do cachorro.

— Esse é o Boris. Você gosta de cães? — perguntou Lindy ao observá-la brincar com Boris.

— É claro. Talvez eu até compre um agora. Nunca tive coragem de enfiar um animal tão cheio de vida no apartamento de Nova York, mas aqui as coisas são diferentes. — Ela riu novamente quando Boris sentou e lhe estendeu educadamente uma pata. — É tarde demais para formalidades, colega. — disse, mas mesmo assim aceitou o cumprimento. Então, ergueu os olhos para Lindy. — Eu estava dando uma volta de carro e acabei ficando sem gasolina bem diante da sua casa. Não é engraçado?

— Papai pode dar um jeito nisso. Ele dá jeito em tudo. — confiante, ela pegou a mão de Bella e a guiou através da lateral esquerda da casa. Sem querer ficar para trás, Boris correu à frente das duas enquanto elas seguiam até os fundos da casa. — Ele está na oficina agora, construindo uma mesa de pentes para Cynthia.

— Uma penteadeira?

— É, isso mesmo. — Lindy disse, distraída. — O aniversário de Cynthia será daqui duas semanas.

Elas contornaram a casa, passando por uma curva onde as paredes envidraçadas recebiam a luz do sol poente. Havia outro deque na parte dos fundos, cujos degraus levavam para um pátio de ladrilhos. A oficina sobre a qual Lindy comentara — uma construção feita do mesmo cedro que a casa — parecia grande o bastante para abrigar uma família de quatro pessoas. Enquanto se aproximava, Bella ouviu o som de marteladas ao encontro de madeira.

Cheia de empolgação, Lindy abriu a porta da oficina e gritou:

— Pai! Pai! Tenho uma surpresa para você.

— Suponho que seja outra joaninha que você encontrou no quintal.

Bella ouviu a voz grave, baixa e tolerante de Edward e, de repente, se sentiu hesitante.

— Detesto ter que incomodá-lo quando está tão ocupado. — sussurrou a Lindy. — Talvez eu devesse apenas voltar a pé mesmo.

— Está tudo bem. Ele não vai se importar. — Ela apertou a mão de Bella com mais firmeza e puxou-a para dentro da oficina. — Está vendo só, pai? Ela veio!

— Pois é, eu estou vendo. — sentindo-se fora do eixo pela visita inesperada, Edward deixou o martelo em cima da mesa de ferramentas e franziu o cenho. — Senhorita Swan.

— Sinto muito por incomodá-lo, senhor Cullen. — Ela começou a dizer e então viu o projeto no qual ele estava trabalhando. — Uma penteadeira vitoriana. — Ela murmurou e sorriu. — É bonita.

— Vai ser. — o que ele devia fazer agora?, pensou. Devia oferecer a ela um café? Um tour pela casa?

— Sabe, eu saí para dirigir um pouco. Parte pelo prazer disso e parte para me familiarizar com a área. Estou morando aqui há poucos meses.

— É mesmo?

— Bella é de Nova York, pai. Eu disse isso a você no outro dia.

— Ah, sim, você disse. — Edward pegou o martelo, mas o largou na mesa novamente. — Dia bonito para um passeio.

— Foi o que pensei. Tão bonito que me esqueci de abastecer antes de deixar a cidade. Então, acabei ficando sem gasolina diante da sua casa.

— Que conveniente. — disse Edward e um brilho de suspeita escureceu seus olhos.

— Nem tanto. — a voz dela, embora continuasse amigável, ganhou um tom frio. — Eu ficaria muito grata se me permitir usar seu telefone para ligar para o posto e chamá-los.

— Eu tenho gasolina aqui. — Edward murmurou.

— Viu só? Eu disse que papai daria um jeito nas coisas. — disse Lindy, orgulhosa. — E nós também temos brownies. — acrescentou, procurando um modo de fazê-la ficar mais tempo. — Eu ajudei papai a fazer. Você pode comer um.

— Hmmm. Bem que eu senti cheiro de chocolate. — Ela pegou Lindy no colo e cheirou o rostinho suave. — Tenho um nariz perito para sentir esse cheiro.

Movido pelo instinto, Edward tirou a filha dos braços dela.

— Você vai buscar os brownies, Lindy. Nós vamos pegar a gasolina.

— Tá bom. — Ela disse e saiu correndo, com Boris em seu encalço.

— Eu não estava prestes a sequestrá-la, senhor Cullen.

— Eu não disse que estava. — Ele caminhou até a porta, lançando um olhar para trás. — A gasolina está no depósito.

Com os lábios apertados numa linha fina e contrariada, Bella o acompanhou.

— Você tinha alguma coisa contra minha tia-avó, senhor Cullen?

— Chame-me de Edward. Apenas Edward. Não, por quê?

— Bem, pareceu-me a primeira explicação para sua atitude hostil. Fico me perguntando se temos algum problema pessoal.

— Problema nenhum. — Ele parou diante do pequeno depósito onde guardava o cortador de grama e as ferramentas de jardinagem. Então disse: — Curioso como minha filha tenha dito onde moramos e você fica sem gasolina bem em frente à nossa casa.

Ela respirou fundo, contando até dez, e o observou embrenhar-se por umas prateleiras para pegar uma lata e depois voltar para o lado de fora.

— Escute aqui, sinto-me tão insatisfeita com essa situação quanto você. E, depois do modo como fui recepcionada, sinto-me ainda menos feliz. O que acontece é que esse é o meu primeiro carro e eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com as coisas simples. Fiquei sem gasolina no mês passado, em frente a loja de equipamentos esportivos dos Newton. Sinta-se à vontade para checar a informação.

Ele encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se estúpido e desnecessariamente grosseiro.

— Desculpe.

— Esqueça. — disse Bella com um aceno de mão impaciente. — Se me der a lata, posso abastecer o tanque, depois a levo até a cidade e encho-a para devolvê-la a você.

— Eu posso cuidar disso. — murmurou Edward.

— Não quero incomodá-lo. — Bella disse e segurou a lata, mas ele não a largou, o que deu início a um breve cabo-de-guerra.

Um segundo depois, uma covinha se formou no canto da boca dele.

— Eu sou maior que você.

Bella largou a lata, dando um passo para trás e soprou o cabelo dos olhos.

— Está certo. Demonstre sua superioridade masculina carregando a lata, então. — com uma careta, ela contornou a casa junto com ele e tentou controlar seu mau humor.

Tão logo se aproximaram do carro, Lindy veio correndo em sua direção, as mãos cheias por um delicado prato de porcelana envolvido por papel toalha.

— Papai faz os melhores brownies do mundo inteiro. — comentou Lindy oferecendo uma fatia a Bella.

— Você tem razão. — admitiu Bella, um pouco contrariada, depois da primeira mordida. — E eu que pensei que os meus fossem bons.

— Brownie é o único doce que papai saber fazer, na verdade. Todo resto é um fiasco. — Ela levou uma das mãos à boca e olhou ao seu redor. — Não conte a ele que eu disse isso, está bem?

— Não vou. — Bella observou-o perto do carro e seguiu com Lindy até ele.

— Sabe, Bella, nós temos essa feira na escola, na semana que vem. — começou Lindy, enquanto mastigava rapidamente para que o pai não percebesse que tinha comido mais uma fatia de brownie. — Temos que levar uma sobremesa para o concurso e eu acho que papai não vai ter tempo de preparar alguma coisa por causa da vigília de outono.

— Sei. — disse Bella com uma voz calma e neutra.

— Será que você poderia me ajudar? — Lindy resolveu encurtar a história. — Se eu levasse uma sobremesa de brigadeiro, tenho certeza de que tiraria o primeiro lugar. — Ela sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhantes e ansiosos, como os de um filhotinho que pede um afago na orelha.

— Eu adoraria, Lindy. Mas, — Ela acrescentou. — você conversou sobre isso com o seu pai?

— Bem, não ainda. — admitiu Lindy, fitando as próprias mãos. — Papai, será que a Bella pode me ajudar com a sobremesa do concurso da escola?

— Eu pensei que você fosse levar meus brownies. — Edward disse, sentindo-se traído, mas, na verdade, percebeu que a ideia não soava ruim.

— Eu soube que Tina Stanley e os gêmeos Webber vão levar brownies também. Por isso, pensei em levar algo diferente este ano.

Edward se virou, estudou a filha um instante e depois ergueu os olhos para Bella.

— Não seria incômodo para você?

— Nem um pouco. — disse Bella com serenidade, sentindo-se satisfeita com a rendição nos olhos dele. — Um pouco de espírito competitivo na minha vida vai cair bem.

— Bom, então, boa sorte para vocês.

— Sério, pai? Você deixa Bella me ajudar?

— Claro. — Ele disse e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando a filha abraçou sua cintura. Ergueu os olhos para Bella, percebendo que ela tinha no rosto aquele sorriso estonteante, e se sentiu preso a uma armadilha por duas pontas.

— Obrigada, papai. — disse Lindy depois de soltá-lo.

— Não há de quê. — murmurou Edward e fingiu fazer mais alguma coisa no tanque de gasolina. Sentia a garganta seca e sabia que isso tinha a ver com o modo como Bella Swan o fitava. Nunca sentira necessidade de agradar ninguém, nem de ter a aprovação de alguém. Mas o modo como ela pareceu admirá-lo com aqueles olhos castanhos e hipnotizantes o fez se sentir orgulhoso, como se fosse um aluno que ganha a admiração da professora por responder corretamente uma questão.

— O concurso será no dia dez de outubro. — informou Lindy a Bella.

— É uma segunda-feira. — observou Bella, pensativa. — Você poderia passar a tarde de domingo comigo para prepararmos a sobremesa.

— Parece bom. Onde você mora?

— Em Brooke Valley Road, quase na saída da cidade. Num chalé de pedra com três chaminés.

— É a casa da senhora Swan. — explicou Edward a filha e ela subitamente absorveu a descrição de Bella.

— Eu gosto daquele chalé. Parece uma casa de bonecas gigante. — disse Lindy com um ar sonhador.

— Parece mesmo, não é? — Bella riu e depois encontrou os olhos de Edward. — Você poderia deixá-la comigo no domingo.

— Eu prefiro que você venha aqui. — Ele disse e tentou manter a voz casual, evitando o tom rude que geralmente usava quando falava com ela. — Para evitar a bagunça na sua casa e essas coisas. Vou me sentir menos... culpado.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas pareceu aceitar o argumento dele.

— Tudo bem. Eu volto aqui no próximo domingo, então.

— Perfeito. — Lindy sorriu e saiu correndo atrás de Boris quando o cão apareceu com um de seus chinelos na boca.

— Mais um par de calçados inutilizados. É o terceiro que ele sequestra essa semana. — disse Edward, com um suspiro, observando a filha e depois voltando ao que estava fazendo antes de Lindy e Bella se aproximarem.

— Eu tive um cão uma vez, Dodge, quando tinha sete anos, que enterrou o Manolo da minha mãe. Ela ficou uma fera e sumiu com Dodge. Continuo sem saber onde ele foi parar.

— É um pouco triste para uma menina de sete anos perder o cão dessa forma.

— Meus pais não pensaram assim. — Bella deu de ombros. Nem o pai nem a mãe eram muito apegados a coisas como sentimentos ou afeição.

Edward percebeu uma sombra de mágoa instalar-se nos olhos dela, mas distraiu-se completamente quando ela abriu aquele seu sorriso cativante. Ele a estudou, então, com os cabelos serpenteando por causa do vento. Ele não tinha reparado antes, mas o cabelo castanho-escuro dela ganhava tons avermelhados à luz do sol. O rosto dela estava rosado pela caminhada e o dia ameno. Ele não gostava do que olhar para ela fazia com sua pulsação.

— Por que Bradford Hill? — Ele se viu perguntando. — Fica bem longe de Nova York.

— Por isso mesmo. Eu queria uma mudança. — Ela respirou fundo e olhou para as rochas cinzentas, as árvores e as colinas. — E consegui uma.

— Uma mudança bem lenta, se comparada com o que estava acostumada em Nova York.

— Eu me dou bem com a lentidão.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Suspeitava que ela se sentiria entediada dali uns seis meses e daria o fora da cidade sem hesitar.

Lindy soltou uma risada, mais divertida do que chateada com as peripécias de Boris, e Bella a observou disputar o chinelo com o cachorro.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho com Lindy. Ela é uma criança adorável. Parabéns.

— Obrigado. Ela também gosta de você.

— Eu sou uma pessoa fácil de gostar. — Ela se virou novamente para Edward e percebeu que ele a fitava com aquele olhar de não-estou-muito-satisfeito no rosto. — Pelo menos, na maioria dos casos. Se você deixar a lata no assento traseiro, eu a levo até a cidade e encho-a para você.

— Não precisa. — Edward tampou a entrada de combustível e manteve a lata consigo. — Nós somos amigáveis em Bradford Hills. Na maioria dos casos.

— É bom saber disso. — murmurou Bella, inclinando-se em direção ao carro para colocar o prato de brownies no banco do passageiro.

O movimento deu a Edward a chance de sentir o perfume dela, uma fragrância suave de rosas com baunilha, que invadiu sua cabeça com uma potência muito mais forte que o cheiro da gasolina.

— Obrigado por concordar em ajudar Lindy com a sobremesa.

— Sem problemas. — Ela sorriu quando abriu a porta do carro e escorregou para o assento do motorista. — Também devo agradecê-lo pela gasolina. E pelos brownies.

— Sempre que precisar. — Edward se ouviu dizendo e se arrependeu no instante seguinte.

Ela girou a chave, fazendo o carro vibrar e fitou Edward com um sorriso insolente no rosto.

— Você falou a sério? — Era uma pergunta retórica e ela não esperava uma resposta. — Devia entrar na minha loja, de vez em quando, Edward. Quem sabe descobre que gosta de algo que tem lá?

Ele piscou várias vezes, mal escondendo sua surpresa pela indireta.

— Coloque o cinto. — Ele não sabia o que mais poderia dizer.

— Está bem, está bem. — Obediente, Bella fechou o cinto diante do corpo. — Ainda preciso me habituar a certas coisas. Diga adeus a Lindy por mim. — disse ela e partiu numa velocidade um pouquinho rebelde, acenando indolentemente para fora da janela.

Edward a observou até que o carro sumiu numa curva. Então, devagar, acariciou o estômago onde algo se formava.

Havia alguma coisa sobre aquela mulher, ele pensou, algo sobre o modo como ela havia entrado em sua vida, que o fazia se sentir como se estivesse derretendo depois de uma longa era glacial.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Obrigada a todas as leitoras que comentaram. Como prometido, está aí o post da quarta-feira. O próximo será no sábado, se vocês quiserem continuar lendo, ok?

A gente se vê. :)


	3. Capítulo Três

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

A chuva pingava na aba do boné de Edward e, uma vez ou outra, enfiava-se pela gola da camisa e escorria por suas costas. Mas, apesar disso, não era forte o suficiente para interromper o trabalho. Um inverno molhado e frio era o primeiro passo para uma vindima rara e de excepcional qualidade, pensou.

Ele e o pai controlavam o que podiam no vinhedo — o trabalho, as decisões, as precauções e as apostas. E rezavam para que a natureza fizesse sua parte.

Dando uma rápida olhada no relógio, deu-se conta de que podia dispor de mais meia hora de trabalho nos campos. Àquela hora, Lindy já devia ter saído da escola e sido levada para casa. Era o dia em que a mãe de Edward cuidava da neta. Ela ficaria com Lindy até as cinco, dando a ele tempo suficiente para terminar de poder as vinhas, trocar a roupa molhada e ir direto para casa.

Para o jantar naquele dia, pensou, talvez ele desse a si mesmo e à filha um mimo e pedisse uma pizza.

Tinha aprendido a não se incomodar com cozinhar, mas ainda se ressentia com o tempo que levava — a decisão do que fazer, o tempo de preparação, limpar a sujeira depois que terminava. Seis anos como pai solteiro tinham-no dado toda uma nova perspectiva de como devia ter sido difícil para sua mãe — uma dona de casa à moda antiga — administrar as refeições para os três filhos e o marido.

Edward parou um instante e percorreu a terra com os olhos. A neblina era densa e o ar úmido. O sol não conseguira atravessá-la naquele dia, como havia previsto de manhã, e o inverno dera fim a sua trégua tão logo deixaram outubro para trás.

Permitiu que seu olhar vagasse pelas vinhas, aqueles soldados muito arrogantes e por vezes temperamentais, e uma série de lembranças encheu sua mente. Tinha nascido em meio àquelas parreiras. Crescera aprendendo a cultivá-las para que, mais tarde, fossem transformadas num modesto e saboroso vinho que começava a se tornar famoso no estado.

Tudo o que sabia tinha aprendido com o pai. Em seu sangue corria o vinho e a tradição iniciada pelo Cullen que tinha plantado as primeiras uvas naquela terra. Ele amava o que fazia e nunca tinha sido capaz de dizer o momento exato em que descobrira essa paixão — talvez porque não houvesse um, imaginou. O amor pelo Vinhedo Cullen o acompanhava desde que tinha nascido.

No cume da colina mais alta ficava a discreta e centenária mansão de pedra onde Edward tinha sido criado e onde seus pais ainda viviam. Era uma casa de três andares, feita de pedra amarelada, que lembrava um bangalô de proporções um pouco maiores, um telhado cor de tijolo e inúmeras janelas com persianas. Era uma construção grande, mas, apesar do tamanho e as áreas espaçosas, a casa era, sem dúvida, um lar.

Seis anos atrás, quando voltou para a cidade com uma filha de sete meses nos braços, Edward cogitara a possibilidade de viver na casa dos pais, para dar a Lindy um lar. Mas logo percebeu que ele e Lindy precisavam do lugar deles. Uma casa em que poderiam estabelecer um lar, assim como os pais tinham estabelecido aquele para ele e as irmãs.

Sem qualquer vestígio de arrogância ou pretensão, Edward pensou que havia sido bem sucedido. Tinha construído uma casa sólida e confortável para a filha e dedicava a ela todo o tempo que tinha disponível. Todas as lembranças e conquistas feitas por Lindy tinham sido feitas na casa amarela onde viviam. Ela tinha um lar seguro e confortável.

Ele tinha feito um bom trabalho criando a filha, Edward lembrou o que Isabella Swan havia lhe dito.

Meio ausente, começou a pensar nela e nos últimos dois meses desde que tinham se conhecido. Lindy a adorava, agora mais ainda por tê-la ajudado a vencer aquele concurso da escola. Se ele não tomasse cuidado, logo Isabella entraria lenta e permanentemente na vida da filha.

E, por tabela, na dele também.

Mas não podia permitir isso, lembrou a si mesmo, enfiando a tesoura de poda no cinturão e caminhando em direção a casa. Mulheres significavam problema. De um jeito ou de outro, no fim, elas acabavam se tornando um problema. Com apenas um olhar em direção a Isabella um homem podia perceber que ela não era exceção.

Ele não tinha seguido a sugestão dela e aparecido mais na loja de doces. Havia feito partido algumas vezes, mas o bom senso o detivera. Ela era a primeira mulher em muito tempo capaz de afetar seus sentidos. E ele não queria ser afetado, pensou com uma carranca, enquanto andava pelo caminho de ladrilhos que levava à porta dos fundos. Não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir isso, disse a si mesmo. Tinha obrigações demais, pouquíssimo tempo livre e, o mais importante, uma filha que era o centro de sua vida.

Sonhar acordado com uma mulher não era uma coisa boa, nem sensata. Fazer algo a respeito era ainda pior. Significava que devia encontrar assuntos sobre o que conversar e entretê-la de alguma forma. Uma mulher sempre esperava ser levada a lugares e ganhar mimos. E, uma vez que você começava a se apaixonar por ela — realmente se apaixonar —, ela ganhava o poder de despedaçar seu coração.

Edward não estava disposto a pôr em risco seu coração mais uma vez. E certamente não arriscaria o da filha.

A pouca luz do dia estava começando a ser dragada pelo anoitecer. Os dias estavam se tornando cada vez mais curtos, pensou. Isso significava que tinha menos tempo para tarefas diárias. E a temperatura caía com mais rapidez.

Seria um longo e gelado inverno.

— ~ —

— Existe algo de mágico em relação ao chocolate. Como o espírito natalino ou a lua cheia. É simplesmente contagiante.

O que era contagiante, pensou Bella com um sorriso, era o ar sonhador e vivaz de Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock.

Ela era agitada, falava rápido e não parava quieta um minuto. Tinha uma risada suave e melodiosa, e seus olhos esboçavam gentileza e animação. Era uma pessoa simpática, muito mais sociável e extrovertida que o irmão mais velho, e uma versão mais velha e idêntica da irmã caçula. Tanto Cynthia quanto Alice possuíam cabelos negros e curtos, olhos castanho escuros, quase pretos, e uma pele pálida. Mesmo sendo nove anos mais velha que a irmã caçula, Alice era um palmo mais baixa que Cynthia. E, Bella havia descoberto através de Lindy, ela realmente detestava quando se fazia alguma referência a sua baixa estatura.

Alice era casada com o filho do banqueiro, seu amor de infância, e eles tinham um filho de um ano que era um bebê risonho e tão espevitado quanto a mãe.

Bella adorava quando os dois apareciam na loja, nas vezes em que Alice dava uma passada na cidade. Tinha descoberto nela uma amiga, muito mais do que aquelas que havia deixado em Nova York.

— Por falar em natal, — Alice continuou. — eu preciso começar a arrumar a decoração lá em casa. É o nosso primeiro natal na casa nova. Vai ser legal enfeitar a sala e essas coisas. — Ela segurou as mãozinhas gorduchas do filho, sorrindo quando ele segurou seu dedão com força. — É claro que não vou abrir mão de passar a véspera de natal no castelo, com o resto da família. O que pretende fazer para a ceia esse ano, mamãe? Oh, eu poderia levar uma sobremesa.

— Hmmm. Provavelmente será mousse de chocolate. É só o que ela sabe preparar na cozinha. — murmurou Esme Cullen a Bella.

— Não tenho culpa se não herdei seus dons culinários, mamãe. — disse Alice.

— Ela levou um ano inteiro para aprender a fazer a mousse direito. — contou Esme num tom jocoso, só para implicar e sorriu quando a filha revirou os olhos.

Bella as observou, ignorando a pontada de mágoa que sentia sempre que presenciava aquelas cenas de implicância entre parentes que se conheciam, e se amavam, o suficiente para tirarem sarro uns dos outros sem que isso fosse visto como insolência ou gerasse discussões. Nunca tinha tido aquela ligação despretensiosa com sua mãe e sabia que jamais teria. Com Renée tudo se resumia a regras de boa educação, discrição e elegância.

— E como você classifica o resultado, Esme? — perguntou Bella, emendando a brincadeira, provocando Alice um pouco mais. — Acha que é seguro ter mousse como sobremesa?

— Oh, cale a boca, Bella. — disse Alice. — E, você mamãe, pare de encher a cabeça dela com histórias falsas. Eu levei apenas alguns meses para aprimorar a mousse. — Ela ergueu o queixo, convencida.

— Sei, sei. — Bella murmurou.

— Oh, eu acho que alguém precisa trocar a fralda, não é Benny? — disse Alice, conversando agora com o filho. Ela pediu licença as outras duas e, como já estava habituada, seguiu para o banheiro nos fundos da loja.

— O que você pretende fazer no natal, Bella? — perguntou Esme, assim que Alice as deixou.

— Bem, ainda não pensei muito sobre isso. — confessou Bella enquanto arrumava uma prateleira com barras de chocolate.

— Não pretende visitar sua família em Nova York?

— Na verdade, meus pais não vivem lá. Mudaram-se para a Flórida quando eu fui para a faculdade de gastronomia. E, além disso, costumam passar as festas de fim de ano nas Bahamas.

— Passar o natal nas Bahamas é uma tradição da sua família?

— Não. Nós costumávamos celebrar as festas no Arizona, mas isso acabou quando eu me mudei. — Ela se virou para Esme com um olhar neutro e sereno. — Nós não somos muito próximos. Meus pais não ficaram muito felizes com a minha decisão de ser confeiteira. Seus planos para mim incluíam um emprego numa clínica e um doutora na frente do nome.

— Oh. — Esme a ajudou a arrumar algumas balas de caramelo em potes de vidro. — Entendo. E vocês estão brigados?

— Bem, agora não mais. Eles ficaram chateados no início, mas, com o tempo, aceitaram. — Bella deu de ombros e ergueu o olhar para Esme. — Nós no relacionamos melhor à distância.

Esme assentiu, um sorriso compreensivo e amável no rosto. Ela tinha um olhar incrivelmente doce e maternal, pensou Bella, e retribuiu seu sorriso. Tinha também aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que o filho e a neta haviam herdado, embora nela eles fossem mais suaves, não tão curiosos quanto os de Lindy e nem de longe tão hostis quanto os de Edward. Seus cabelos eram tão escuros quanto os das filhas, embora algumas mechas grisalhas começassem a despontar aqui e ali.

— Você devia passar o natal no castelo, então. — sugeriu Esme, com uma atenção e gentileza comovente.

O castelo, Bella tinha descoberto há algum tempo, era como chamavam a mansão de pedra, localizada a duas horas do centro de Bradford, onde ficavam os vinhedos da família Cullen. O negócio do vinho era uma tradição estabelecida pelo fundador da cidade, um Cullen, que sempre fora administrado por algum membro da família. No momento, o Vinhedo Cullen pertencia ao marido de Esme e era administrado por ele e por Edward.

— Seria ótimo, Esme. — disse Bella.

— Tenho certeza de que você vai se divertir. E Lindy vai ficar feliz quando souber que você passará a véspera de natal com ela. — Esme envolveu as mãos de Bella entre as suas, apertando-as levemente. — Minha neta gosta muito de você.

— O sentimento é recíproco. — disse Bella no mesmo instante em que Alice saía do banheiro.

— Jasper acabou de ligar. — Ela contou. — Disse-me para encontrá-lo no banco. Você vem comigo, mamãe?

— Sim. Está mesmo na hora de buscar Lindy na escola. Vou contar a ela sobre a novidade, Bella.

— Que novidade? — quis saber Alice, entregando Benny a mãe para que pudesse vestir seu casaco.

— Eu convidei Bella para passar o natal conosco.

— Oh, Edward vai ficar uma fera. — disse Alice e soltou uma gargalhada. — Mal posso esperar para ver a cara dele quando souber.

Bella nem sequer tinha pensando nas possíveis complicações que aceitar o convite de Esme podiam acarretar. De certo modo, Alice tinha razão. Edward continuava evitando que ela se aproximasse demais dele e de Lindy. Depois de conceder permissão para que ela ajudasse a filha com o concurso da escola, nunca mais as tinha permitido se encontrar por mais que alguns minutos. Ele era superprotetor e cauteloso em relação à filha. E também em relação ao próprio coração, pensou Bella.

— Não dê importância ao que Alice disse, Bella. — Esme percebeu o brilho de preocupação nos olhos dela e sorriu. — E, principalmente, não ligue para a resistência de Edward. Ele é cauteloso, é verdade, mas não cem por cento imune. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, não vai resistir.

— Eu realmente não sei se consigo ter tanta certeza disso, Esme.

— Lembre-se de uma coisa: você já conquistou Lindy. — Ela caminhou para a porta, mas, antes de sair, acrescentou com astúcia. — E esse é o primeiro passo para se chegar ao coração de meu filho.

* * *

**NOTA DA** **AUTORA**

Oi! Obrigada por ler. Está interessada em ler mais, avise-me. Se não estiver, avise também. Próximo post será na quarta-feira.

Beijos e até! õ/


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Bella fechou a porta de casa atrás de si e enfiou as mãos enluvadas no bolso da jaqueta. Soltou uma baforada de ar e observou o vapor dançar à sua frente. Estava frio para uma caminhada, mas ela não conseguia mais ficar dentro de casa. Era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa quando sua cabeça estava tão cheia.

Bem, não tão cheia assim, pensou, caminhando pela calçada praticamente deserta. Um único pensamento a atormentava no momento: fazia quase uma semana que Cynthia aparecia na loja sem Lindy. Gostava da companhia da adolescente — ela era tão engraçada e divertida quanto Alice —, mas isso não mudava o fato de que sentia saudade da menina. Estava tão habituada a passar pelo menos uma hora com Lindy e, agora, isso lhe tinha sido tirado.

Ela nem sabia porque tinha acontecido. Tudo o que Cynthia soubera informar era que Edward tinha feito alguns rearranjos na agenda e agora conseguia buscar Lindy na escola todos os dias.

Edward, pensou Bella com ressentimento, estava se certificando de que qualquer ligação entre Lindy e ela fosse desfeita.

Não era justo, disse a si mesma. Ela não era como a mãe de Lindy, uma mulher insensível que seria capaz de magoar o coração inocente de uma criança. Edward não confiava nas mulheres, muito menos naquelas que vinham de cidades grandes e eram tão visivelmente urbanas quanto ela mesma era. Podia apostar que acreditava que ela se sentiria entediada dali algum tempo e daria o fora de Bradford Hill.

Com um suspiro, Bella virou uma esquina qualquer e estudou a fina camada de gelo que se acumulara no chão mais cedo. Estava tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

— Desculpe. — Ela disse depois de esbarrar em ombros largos e rijos. As mãos grandes dele a seguraram pelos braços, para impedir que caísse. Então, Bella sentiu um estalo, uma súbita e poderosa descarga de energia quando ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos verdes e intensos de Edward Cullen. — Oh. Edward.

Por que diabos um nó se formava em seu estômago quando ela falava seu nome?, pesguntou-se Edward. Talvez fosse pela voz dela, aquela voz rouca e sonolenta, ou pelo modo como os lábios dela estremeciam, meio hesitantes, meio risonhos.

— Eu estava pela região. Deixei Lindy na casa dos Webber.

— Ah, sim?

— É aniversário dos gêmeos. — Ele encolheu os ombros, sem saber porque sentia necessidade de dar alguma explicação a ela. — Resolvi dar uma volta antes de buscá-la.

— Está um pouco frio para uma caminhada. — disse Bella, baixando os olhos para as mãos que ele ainda mantinha em seus braços.

— Desculpe. — murmurou Edward, soltando-a e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Em um acordo tácito, eles começaram a andar juntos. — O frio não parece tão rigoroso quando a outra alternativa é ficar numa sala abarrotada de crianças. — disse e acrescentou com a voz neutra: — Minha mãe me contou que convidou você para o natal no castelo.

— Sim, e eu aceitei. — replicou Bella na defensiva. — Tem alguma objeção?

— Não. — respondeu Edward com tranquilidade, sentindo-se culpado por ver aquele brilho ao mesmo tempo magoado e furioso nos olhos dela. Ele era o culpado pela atitude defensiva que ela adotava. — Lindy ficou feliz quando soube.

— Se você diz. Não tive muita chance de falar com ela nas últimas semanas.

— E a culpa é minha.

Bella o fitou, surpresa com o tom complacente e cheio de culpa dele. Franziu o cenho, buscando na expressão dele o que havia ocasionado aquilo.

— Como é?

— Estive tentando afastar Lindy de você. — admitiu Edward, a voz serena e clara. — Não foi uma das minhas ideias mais brilhantes ou mais justas.

— Não foi mesmo.

Ele sorriu, achando graça do tom de reprimenda dela.

— O fato é que eu acabei me dando conta disso hoje e estava pensando em procurá-la para, bem, me desculpar.

— Se eu desculpá-lo, vou poder ver Lindy novamente?

— Claro.

Ela sorriu. E, pelo amor de Deus, foi um senhor sorriso. Todo cheio de brilho e faíscas, ao mesmo tempo estonteante e sonhador, e isso simplesmente atingiu Edward bem no coração.

— Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso, Edward. — Ela resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-lo, mas não pôde evitar apertar levemente o braço dele e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. — Quanto tempo tem até buscar Lindy na casa dos Webber?

— Meia hora, eu acho. — Ele respondeu, sentindo a cabeça zunir por causa do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Que bobagem, pensou, se sentir desestabilizado apenas por um beijo na bochecha. — Por quê?

— Porque significa que tem tempo suficiente para tomar um café comigo. — Bella o segurou pela mão e o puxou em direção ao pequeno chalé onde vivia. — Eu não aceito recusas. — Ela disse quando viu a expressão de protesto dele.

— Um café. — consentiu Edward, entrando na casa logo atrás dela, e desejou que tivesse prendido a respiração. O perfume que ela usava era sutil e potente. Entrou direto em seu sistema e instalou-se lá.

— Só um. — Bella assentiu solenemente.

Eles atravessaram um longo corredor, deixando para trás o ar frio da rua, e entraram numa cozinha pequena mas confortável, que lembrava a de uma casa de bonecas.

Edward observou o modo como ela tinha mudado alguns móveis de posição para deixar a luz entrar mais livremente. Tinha visitado a tia-avó de Bella algumas vezes quando era criança — Marie, ou a viúva Swan, costumava servir biscoitos fresquinhos para ele e para Alice. Embora os móveis ainda fossem os mesmos, a disposição deles tinha mudado. E refletia, sem dúvida, a personalidade e os gostos de sua nova moradora.

— Gostei das cores. — comentou Edward, apontando para os armários recém pintados de vermelho-tijolo. — Bem diferente do amarelo berrante que Marie gostava.

— Minha tia-avó era daltônica. O amarelo para ela se apresentava como cinza. — explicou Bella distraidamente, enquanto enchia a chaleira de água e a colocava no fogão. — E cinza era a cor favorita dela. Engraçado, não?

— Certamente. — Ele uniu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que havia um desenho de Lindy pendurado na geladeira de Bella. — Ela explicou a você o que as linhas e os círculos significam?

— O quê? — Bella ergueu os olhos do pote de café. — Oh, sim. — disse quando percebeu que ele se referia ao desenho. — O círculo verde é você, porque ela gosta quando você usa qualquer coisa verde. Lindy diz que realça seus olhos. — Ela sorriu consigo mesma pela lembrança, colocando um pouco de pó no coador. — O círculo lavanda sou eu, porque usei um suéter dessa cor e ela gostou. E o amarelo... — deixou a colher em cima da pia e foi lavar as mãos. — Bem, o amarelo é Lindy porque essa é a cor do vestido de uma princesa que ela gosta.

— Bela.

— Como?

— É a cor do vestido da Bela. Sabe, de A Bela e a Fera.

— Oh. — Bella sorriu e assentiu. — Você faz o dever de casa direitinho, não é?

— Lindy assiste ao filme toda semana. — Ele encolheu os ombros e observou uma lista posta ao lado do desenho, cuja letra irregular e infantil ele reconhecia. Afastou um pouco a obra de arte da filha e pegou a folha.

— É uma lista de presentes. — explicou Bella, que acompanhara seus movimentos.

— Lindy entregou uma lista para você?

— Não. Eu disse a ela para fazer uma que depois eu a colocaria no correio. Esse é o jeito mais fácil de se descobrir o que uma criança quer ganhar de presente, você sabe.

Ele sabia perfeitamente. Fazia a mesma coisa com Lindy e dizia para ela colocar a lista na janela, do lado de fora, atada às dobras da janela, que o vento a levaria a carta direto ao Pólo Norte. Lindy adorava a brincadeira.

— Suponho que não sou o único que faz o dever direito. Você tem jeito com crianças.

— Resultado de muitos empregos como babá. Eu precisava juntar dinheiro para a faculdade, de qualquer forma. — A chaleira começou a apitar e ela foi terminar de fazer o café.

Edward colocou a lista na geladeira e observou Bella. Ela usava roupas que denunciavam sua vivência numa cidade grande, mas o olhar sereno e a expressão tranquila encaixavam-se perfeitamente com a cidadezinha em que decidira viver. E ela parecia gostar mesmo de morar em Bradford Hill.

Bella terminou de preparar o café, servindo-o em duas xícaras enormes, que ela simplesmente adorava, e entregou uma a Edward. Ele murmurou um agradecimento, meio ausente, estudando-a com aqueles olhos intensos, como se ela fosse um enigma que ele tentava solucionar. Percebeu, contente, que a desconfiança de antes não estava mais lá. Ele parecia apenas cauteloso agora e isso a fez sorrir.

— Do que está rindo?

— Nada. Só estava pensando que você não me olha mais como se eu fosse uma fugitiva de Sing Sing, que poderia se mostrar perigosa a qualquer momento.

— Eu nunca pensei em você como fugitiva de uma prisão de segurança máxima. — murmurou Edward e bebeu um gole de café.

— Você considera as mulheres tão perigosas quanto os fugitivos de uma prisão de segurança máxima. — replicou Bella, tranquila, fazendo o mesmo que ele e sorvendo um pouco de café para aquecer os ossos. — Principalmente as que costumavam viver em Nova York.

— Minha mãe andou contando algumas coisas sobre minha vida a você, não é? — a voz dele soou calma, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre seu olhar. — Ela falou coisas sobre Diana, não falou?

— Esme apenas me contou que sua ex-mulher também era de Nova York.

Edward bufou e não disse nada por um longo tempo. Não estava certo se queria conversar com Bella sobre sua ex-mulher. Ele mal tinha resolvido abandonar a ideia de manter Lindy longe dela. Era o tipo que dava um passo de cada vez, principalmente agora, quando as coisas envolviam a filha e os sentimentos dela.

— Lindy foi abandonada pela própria mãe. Eu não posso arriscar que seja abandonada de novo.

— É claro que não pode, mas eu não sou Diana.

— O problema é esse: eu não sei quem você é. Dois meses é um tempo curto demais para conhecer uma pessoa, eu simplesmente sei disso.

Bella assentiu, concordando com ele.

— Dê-me mais tempo, então, se isso importa tanto para você.

Edward assentiu lentamente.

— Eu não vou mais impedi-la de ver minha filha, se isso conta para alguma coisa.

— Conta muito. Obrigada. — Ela sorriu e levou as xícaras para a pia.

— Eu preciso buscar Lindy na casa dos Webber. — Ele disse e acrescentou antes que pudesse pensar mais no assunto: — Quer vir comigo?

— ~ —

— Que tipo de surpresa, papai? — perguntou Lindy enquanto Edward a ajudava a vestir o casaco. — É alguma coisa de comer? Um brinquedo?

— Não. — Edward fechou o zíper do casaco até o pescoço e arrumou a touca dela que vivia entortando para o lado direito. — É algo que você vai gostar. Está pronta?

— Sim.

— Então vamos. Mais uma vez, obrigado pelo convite Nora.

— Eu que agradeço a presença. — disse a senhora Webber e os acompanhou até a porta.

— Tchau, senhora Webber. — Lindy acenou enquanto descia os degraus da casa e acompanhava o pai até a rua. — Onde está a surpresa...? Bella!

— Anjinho. — Ela abriu os braços e ergueu Lindy do chão quando a menina se agarrou ao seu pescoço. Adorava o aroma de morango do shampoo de Lindy e o cheiro suave de sabonete de bebê em sua pele.

— Papai disse que tinha uma surpresa. Eu pensei que fosse um doce, mas ver você é muito melhor.

Bella sorriu e beijou-a em vários pontos do rosto.

— Também gosto muito de ver você.

— Desculpe não tê-la visitado nos últimos dias. Papai esteve ocupado e não pôde me levar na sua loja. Não é mesmo, pai?

— É, mais ou menos isso. — Edward disse sem jeito.

— Você não precisa se desculpar, Lindy. O importante é que estamos aqui, agora. — Bella a colocou no chão.

— Eu soube que você vai passar o natal com a gente, no castelo do vovô e da vovó.

— É verdade.

— Isso é legal. Ah, é melhor avisar o papai noel, assim ele vai poder encontrar você. — Lindy ergueu os olhos para o céu nublado. — Você acha que vai nevar, pai?

— Acho que não, mas a temperatura vai diminuir mais ainda. É melhor nós irmos. — Edward disse, também observando o céu, imaginando que levaria mais algumas semanas para começar a nevar.

— Ah, que pena. — Lindy fez um muxoxo, mas, um segundo depois, ergueu novamente o olhar e fitou o pai. — Nós poderíamos convidar Bella para jantar em casa hoje. Papai vai fazer lasanha. — ela disse a Bella, em tom de confidência, depois se voltou para o pai com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

— Soa tentador. — Bella sorriu e resolveu fitar Edward com a mesma expressão pressurosa de Lindy.

Sentindo-se em desvantagem, Edward assentiu.

— Por que não? — murmurou, ao que Lindy soltou uma exclamação animada e trocou um toque de mãos com Bella.

— Nós jantamos às sete e meia. — Lindy informou a Bella.

— Estarei lá no horário, então. — Ela sorriu, despedindo-se dos dois e observando-os quando entraram no carro e sumiram pela estrada.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Não esqueça de avisar se quer continuar lendo. Postarei novamente no sábado.

Beijos! õ/


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Por dentro, a casa de Edward e Lindy era tão aconchegante e espaçosa quanto a parte externa. Tinha cômodos amplos e um pouco de caos que denotavam manhãs agitadas, correria para se chegar à escola no tempo certo e roupas que ficavam esquecidas depois de um dia cansativo. Não era bagunça, reparou Bella, apenas o reflexo da correria do dia-a-dia.

Na sala de estar, onde estavam naquele momento, ficava um piano de cauda que surpreendeu Bella quando o viu pela primeira vez. Ela nunca tinha sido capaz de tocar aquele instrumento tão bonito e magnífico.

— Papai toca. — contou Lindy, enquanto Edward estava na cozinha, preparando pipoca para a sessão de cinema que tinham decidido fazer naquele dia. — Ele costuma tocar quando está de folga ou nas festas do castelo.

— E quanto a você?

— Eu adoro o piano, mas ainda não sei tocar direito. — Lindy deu de ombros. — Sou muito jovem ainda. É o que a vovó sempre diz. — Ela ergueu um leque com três dvd's de filmes infantis e os mostrou à Bella. — Qual você acha que devemos assistir?

— Hmmm. — Bella fingiu ponderar. A decisão final sempre ficava com Lindy. — Que tal A Bela e a Fera?

— Sim! — concordou Lindy prontamente. — Pai, nós já decidimos que filme vamos assistir.

— Qual?

— A Bela e a Fera.

Edward soltou um suspiro cansado e trocou um olhar divertido com Bella.

— Eu estou a um passo de decorar todas as falas. — murmurou enquanto Lindy arrumava as bonecas que também assistiriam ao filme.

— Está na hora de apresentarmos a ela outro clássico da Disney. — disse Bella no mesmo tom sussurrado.

— Eu voto n'O Rei Leão.

— E eu na Pocahontas.

— Shhh, o filme vai começar. — disse Lindy aos dois, levando um dedo aos lábios.

Edward e Bella se olharam, os olhos brilhando de divertimento, como se fossem dois alunos que acabam de receber uma bronca por conversar durante a aula.

O filme estava na metade quando Lindy adormeceu em meio às várias bonecas que tinha arrumado no sofá. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado e ela respirava suavemente, mergulhando numa terra de sonhos, fantasias e promessas que sempre se tornavam realidade.

Bella a observou e sorriu consigo mesma. Ela era linda, adorável e profundamente apaixonante.

— Acho melhor colocá-la na cama. — Edward se levantou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Lindy que a fez semicerrar os olhos e erguer os braços para envolver o pescoço do pai. Ele a pegou no colo, virou-se para Bella um instante, dizendo-lhe que já voltava, e depois saiu da sala.

Sozinha na sala, Bella observou a profusão de porta-retratos dispostos no console da lareira. Eram, em sua maioria, fotografias de Lindy ao longo dos seus seis anos. Ela havia sido uma bebê tão bonita e fofa quanto era agora, reparou Bella.

Sentiu, mais do que ouviu, Edward voltar a sala e se aproximar de onde estava.

— Lindy tinha o cabelo cacheado quando bebê. — comentou Bella, pegando um porta-retrato onde Lindy devia ter uns dois anos no máximo.

— Sim. Ele ficou liso com o passar dos anos.

— Eu gosto particularmente da cor dos cabelos dela. Cor de bronze, como os seus. — Ela disse, colocando o porta-retrato no lugar e virando-se para fitar Edward. — Lindy se parece muito com você.

De repente, ele estava tendo dificuldade para respirar. Simplesmente não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos castanhos, tão grandes e brilhantes, e àquele sorriso ao mesmo tempo sonhador e sedutor.

— Preciso arrumar a sala. — murmurou Edward e começou a recolher o pote vazio de pipoca, os copos e as embalagens de M&M's espalhadas no sofá.

— Quer ajuda?

— Não. — Ele disse depressa e seguiu para a cozinha. Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que ela o acompanhara. Largou tudo na pia e decidiu que cuidaria da louça mais tarde. — Mas, de qualquer modo, eu agradeço.

— Bem, não é...

Boris passou zunindo pela cozinha, esbarrando nela e quase a derrubando no chão. Só não caiu porque Edward se precipitou e a segurou.

— Ótimo reflexo. — murmurou Bella.

Estava rindo quando ergueu a cabeça para fitar Edward e ouviu um estalo quando seus olhos se encontraram. Estremeceu com a proximidade daquelas esmeraldas brilhantes. Desconcertada, limpou a garganta e tentou pensar em algo para dizer.

— Tive seis anos de teste. — Ele devia soltá-la, mas não conseguia fazer com que suas mãos obedecessem a cabeça. Em vez disso, elas desceram para a cintura dela, então, e pareciam determinadas a subir e descer pelas costas dela. Pensou senti-la estremecer — mas talvez tivesse sido ele mesmo — Eu não tenho tempo para mulheres. — murmurou, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

— Bem. — Ela tentou engolir, mas um nó havia se formado em sua garganta. — Também sou bastante ocupada. — soltou a respiração lentamente. O modo como aquelas mãos traçavam um caminho de subida e descida por suas costas a enfraquecia. — E eu não estou realmente interessada. Acabei de sair de um relacionamento complicado. Eu penso que...

Era muito difícil pensar. Os olhos dele tinham o mais belo tom de verde e estavam tão intensamente focados nos dela. Não tinha certeza para o que ele estava olhando, ou o que ele estava procurando, mas sentia que os joelhos estavam a um passo de esmorecer.

— Penso que — Ela tentou novamente. — nós dois vamos nos sentir muito melhor se você decidir logo se pretende me beijar ou não. Não vou resistir por muito mais tempo.

Nem ele. Mas, mesmo assim, tomou algum tempo. Era, em todo o caso, um homem cauteloso e reflexivo. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e concentrados nos dela quando ele inclinou a cabeça e sentiu a respiração dela em seus lábios. Ela soltou um baixo e longo gemido quando sua boca encontrou a dela.

A visão de Bella nublou-se completamente quando ele a beijou. Os lábios de Edward eram suaves, firmes e estarrecedoramente pacientes. O sopro de contato atingiu-a no estômago com a potência de um furacão. Ele a devorava vagarosamente, como um apreciador de vinhos que saboreia sem pressa uma taça de cabernet, aprofundando gradualmente o beijo, até que ela estivesse se agarrando mais a ele. Nenhum outro havia lhe beijado daquela forma. Não conhecia ninguém que pudesse. Devagar, profunda e sonhadoramente. O chão sob seus pés tornou-se instável quando gentilmente ele sugou seu lábio inferior.

Ela estremeceu, gemeu e deixou-se afogar nas sensações.

Ela era muito potente. Seu gosto, cheiro e toque eram avassaladores. Edward sabia que seria capaz de se perder nela, por um momento, pela vida inteira. O corpo esguio e firme dela estava totalmente colado ao seu. Suas mãos pequenas agarraram os cabelos dele. Em contraste com o gesto agressivo, a cabeça dela pendeu para trás numa espécie de rendição completa que fez o sangue dele borbulhar.

Ele queria tocá-la. Suas mãos formigavam com a necessidade de remover camada após camada de roupa até que pudessem sentir a pele pálida e aveludada dela. Para testar a si mesmo, e a ela, Edward deslizou os dedos por dentro do suéter dela, percorrendo sua pele suave e cálida, enquanto sua boca continuava percorrendo a dela num longo e preguiçoso beijo.

Imaginou-se deitando-a no chão, na cama, na relva. Imaginou-se observando o rosto dela enquanto dava prazer a ambos, no modo como o corpo dela se arquearia ao encontro do dele, aceitando-o aberta e completamente.

Fazia muito tempo, disse a si mesmo quando os músculos começaram a retesar e os pulmões protestaram.

Mas ele não acreditava mais nisso.

Atordoado, ele se separou, movendo a cabeça para trás. Quando começava a se afastar, Bella se inclinou em sua direção, descansando a cabeça no peito dele. Incapaz de resistir, ele entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dela e a manteve próxima.

— Minha cabeça está girando. — Ela murmurou. — O que foi isso?

— Foi um beijo, só isso. — precisava acreditar nisso. Seria mais fácil lidar com o aperto no coração e no estômago se acreditasse nisso.

— Eu acho que vi estrelas. — ainda zonza, ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça para poder observá-lo. Seus lábios se curvaram, mas seus olhos não ecoaram o sorriso. — Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, rápido, se não a beijaria novamente. Segurou-a pelos ombros e colocou-a totalmente de pé, a um braço de distância.

— Isso não muda nada.

— Havia algo para mudar?

— Eu não tenho tempo para mulheres. E não estou interessado em dar início a nada.

— Oh. — De onde vinha aquela dor?, ela pensou e precisou resistir ao impulso de levar uma mão ao peito. — Foi um beijo e tanto para um homem que diz não estar interessado. — Ela deu as costas para ele, saindo da cozinha e seguindo para a porta da frente. Pegou seu casaco e vestiu-o mecanicamente.

— Bella, não precisa ficar zangada com isso.

— Zangada? — Ela trincou os dentes, tocando o peito dele com um dedo. — Estou mais que zangada, meu caro. Você é irritantemente desconfiado e cauteloso comigo, Edward, e eu estou cansada disso. E você fala como se eu estivesse por perto apenas para seduzir você.

— Eu não sei porque você está por perto.

— Não importa. De qualquer modo, não vou mais ficar perto de você. — Ela pegou a bolsa e a ajeitou nos ombros. — Não consigo entender como um insensível cabeça dura como você criou uma menina tão encantadora e adorável como Lindy.

— Deixe Lindy fora disso.

O tom acusatório e imperativo dele a fez semicerrar os olhos, indignada.

— Oh, então é isso o que você pensa, não é? Acha que eu me aproximei de Lindy para chegar a você. Seu idiota! — Ela abriu a porta, com sangue nos olhos, mas parou e se virou antes de sair. — Eu não tenho culpa por algo que te aconteceu e te deixou com uma visão distorcida sobre as mulheres.

Ela bateu a porta com força o bastante para fazer o gesto raivoso ecoar por toda a casa.

Edward armou uma carranca e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Ele não tinha uma visão distorcida, caramba.

Enxergava com uma clareza cristalina. E esse era o problema.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Obrigada a todas que comentaram. Continuem dizendo se querem ou não ler o resto, ok? Próximo post será na quarta-feira.

Beijos e até! õ/


	6. Capítulo Seis

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Seu objetivo era preparar uma torta de abóbora. Não, era preparar _a_ torta de abóbora. Tinha juntado todos os ingredientes, preparado a massa, assado-a e agora a arrumava elegantemente num prato de cristal todo cheio de floreios. Na última hora tudo o que tinha feito havia sido pensar na sobremesa que levaria para o almoço de Ação de Graças no Castelo Cullen.

Como sempre, preparar uma sobremesa tinha lhe servido como distração.

Bella deixou as mãos pairando no ar e deu um passo para trás, observando seu trabalho meticulosamente. Acenou afirmativamente, satisfeita com o resultado, e depois limpou as mãos num pano de prato. Consultou o relógio na parede da cozinha.

Dez e meia. Era tempo mais que suficiente para se arrumar. Subiu as escadas, ocupando a mente apenas com a escolha da roupa que usaria. Decidiu-se por calça jeans, botas e uma camisa vermelha, de renda, que gostava. Mas, então, quando abriu o guarda-roupa, deu de cara com um vestido de manga comprida, num tom lápis-lázuli que realçava sua pele. Ela precisaria usar um sobretudo para sair na rua, mas, caramba, isso só acrescentaria mais drama ao momento em que tirasse o casado e exibisse o vestido. Sorrindo como uma criança que acaba de bolar uma travessura, ela pegou o vestido e foi para o banheiro. Edward Cullen teria problemas para respirar quando a visse. E ela adorava imaginar a cena.

Uma hora depois, estava estacionando na alameda de carros do castelo, ouvindo o burburinho de vozes misturando-se ao som da música suave que saía dos altos-falantes.

Encontrou Esme a esperando na porta, sorriu para ela, mais feliz e satisfeita que nunca, e entregou a sobremesa.

— O cheiro está ótimo. — comentou Esme enquanto Bella tirava o sobretudo e lhe entregava também. Mesmo ela ficou surpresa com sua roupa, mas se recuperou logo e sorriu, fitando Bella com um olhar cúmplice. — Adorei o vestido.

— Obrigada. — Bella sorriu e a acompanhou até a sala de estar, onde os outros estavam. — Todos já chegaram?

— Sim.

Embora a sala de estar da casa fosse bastante espaçosa, no momento, parecia ter diminuído, abarrotada de parentes e amigos da família.

Lindy, como sempre, foi a primeira a avistar Bella e veio correndo em sua direção para recepcioná-la. Porque sabia que Edward estaria acompanhando os movimentos da filha, Bella se abaixou para ficar a altura de Lindy e demorou um longo tempo conversando com ela. Depois, lentamente, muito lentamente, com o intuito de provocá-lo e aborrecê-lo como ele a aborrecera, Bella se ergueu e fitou-o direto nos olhos.

Não poderia jurar, mas achou ter visto o queixo dele despencar e os olhos saírem de órbita.

E, então, deu o golpe final e sorriu do modo lento, provocante e potente que só uma mulher em curso de vingança consegue sorrir.

Ela não precisava ser tão perversa, pensou Edward. Bebeu um pouco de vinho, que o cunhado tinha colocado em suas mãos, e estudou as costas de Bella com ressentimento.

Fazia uma hora que estava virada de costas para ele, ignorando-o completamente quando sabia que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Belas costas, por sinal, pensou, ouvindo parcialmente o assunto sobre o qual o prefeito tagarelava. Lisas e retas, começando com a curva dos ombros delicados. Parecia duas vezes mais atraente naquele vestido azul que afinava-se na cintura estreita, e que ondulava quando ela se movia.

Ela tinha pernas magníficas, compridas e torneadas. Não se lembrava de tê-las visto antes — teria se lembrado.

E certamente tinha posto aquele vestido para atormentá-lo.

Edward cortou a conversa do prefeito e atravessou a sala na direção dela.

— Escute, isso é ridículo.

Bella ergueu a cabeça para ele. Estava imersa numa divertida conversa com as amigas de Alice — e aproveitando o fato de estar ignorando o irmão de Alice.

— Como é?

— É simplesmente ridículo.

— A necessidade de fazer doações para as crianças pobres é ridícula? — Ela perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendida, sabendo que ele não estava se referindo ao tópico que estivera discutindo com as outras mulheres.

— O quê? Não. Caramba. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

— Desculpe. — Ela começou a se virar novamente para o círculo de rostos interessantes, mas ele segurou seu braço e a impediu. — Você quer protagonizar um escândalo na casa dos seus pais? — disse Bella entredentes.

— Não. — Ele continuou segurando seu braço quando atravessou a sala, contornando os sofás e as pessoas, levando-a para fora do cômodo até a cozinha. Encontrou a mãe terminando de decorar o peru de Ação de Graças. — Mãe, nos dê um minuto.

— Estou bastante ocupada no momento, Edward. — disse Esme, distraída, enquanto colocava rodelas de abacaxi ao redor da ave. — Poderia procurar seu pai e avisá-lo que a cidra está acabando? Oh. — exclamou quando ergueu os olhos e viu Bella.

— Dê-nos um minuto. — Edward repetiu.

— Ora, ora. — murmurou Esme, divertida e claramente satisfeita. — Vou simplesmente sair do caminho. Estava mesmo pensando em dar uma olhada mais de perto no novo namoradinho de Cynthia. — Ela pegou um prato de canapés e marchou direto para fora da cozinha.

O silêncio se instalou como uma forte martelada.

— Então — tentando parecer casual, Bella pescou um canapé de uma bandeja. — o que quer falar comigo, Cullen?

— Não estou entendendo por que você precisa ser tão...

— Tão... ? — Ela colocou o canapé de volta, sabendo que não conseguiria fazê-lo passar pela garganta. — Tão o quê?

— Para começar, você está se empenhando em não falar comigo.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim, eu estou.

— É ridículo.

Ela alcançou uma garrafa aberta de vinho tinto e serviu um pouco numa taça. Depois de bebericar o vinho, sorriu novamente.

— Eu não acho que seja. Tive a impressão de que, por motivos desconhecidos, eu aborreço você. Então, desde que gosto muito da sua família, parece-me lógico e educado que eu fique o mais distante de você quanto seja possível. — Ela bebeu mais um gole. — Agora, isso é tudo? Eu estava me divertindo tanto na sala.

— Você não me aborrece. Não exatamente. — Ele não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos, então pegou uma fatia de cenoura e a partiu ao meio. — Eu sinto muito... pelo que aconteceu no outro dia.

— Sente muito por ter me beijado ou por ter agido feito um idiota depois disso?

— Escute. — o mau humor o fez contornar a bancada. Segurou-a pelo braço, mas obrigou a si mesmo a se controlar. — Eu só estou tentando esclarecer tudo.

Ela o estudou com a testa franzida.

— O seu auto-controle é uma coisa fascinante. Parece que você aperta um botão e subitamente consegue se controlar.

— Um homem criando uma filha sozinho precisa ser assim.

— Imagino que sim. — murmurou Bella. — Agora, se isso é tudo...

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. — Ele disse novamente.

Dessa vez ela cedeu, sentindo-se amolecer. Não era muito boa para guardar rancor.

— Tudo bem. Vamos apenas esquecer. Amigos? — Ela estendeu a mão e esperou.

Edward aceitou a mão estendida. Era tão suave, tão pequena, que ele não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria resistir mais uma vez. Naquele momento, os olhos dela também estavam suaves. Um tom castanho e brilhante que se espera ver numa tigela de chocolate derretido.

— Você está... muito bonita.

Um sorriso lento e potente formou-se nos lábios cheios de Bella.

— Obrigada. Você também está.

— Você gosta de festas?

— Eu gosto das pessoas nas festas. — a pulsação dela começava a acelerar. Maldito Edward. — Seus pais são maravilhosos, tão atenciosos e gentis. E Alice é uma figura e tanto, cheia de energia e ideias.

— Tenha cuidado com a minha irmã. — os lábios dele curvaram-se lentamente. — Um descuido e ela vai arrastar você para um dos seus inúmeros projetos sociais.

— Tarde demais. Ela me colocou no comitê de eventos da cidade. E eu me candidatei para ajudar na campanha de reciclagem.

— Parece bastante coisa.

— Eu realmente não me importo. Imagino que vou gostar, na verdade. — o polegar dele afagava seu pulso. — Edward, não comece algo que não tem intenção de terminar.

Enrugando a testa, ele baixou os olhos para fitar suas mãos unidas.

— Eu penso em você, e vou pensar mais ainda depois de vê-la metida nesse vestido. Mas não tenho tempo para ficar pensando em você. Não quero ter tempo.

Estava acontecendo de novo, as vibrações e os estremecimentos que ela parecia ser incapaz de controlar.

— O que você quer?

Ele ergueu o olhar, prendendo os olhos aos dela.

— Estou tendo problemas para decidir.

A porta da cozinha foi escancarada e um bando de adolescentes surgiu na soleira, apenas para serem impedidos por Cynthia que, na liderança, parou de chofre.

Cynthia arregalou os olhos quando viu o irmão mais velho largar a mão da dona da loja de doces e os dois se afastarem como um casal de adolescentes surpreendidos se agarrando no sofá.

— Oh, desculpem-me. Desculpem-me. — Ela disse novamente e girou nos calcanhares, arrebanhando os amigos para fora da cozinha.

— Bem, isso certamente deixará o vinho mais encorpado. — disse Bella com ironia. Estava na cidade há tempo suficiente para saber que todos estariam especulando sobre Edward Cullen e Bella Swan pela manhã. Mais firme agora, ela se voltou para ele. — Escute, por que não tentamos levar as coisas de um jeito mais fácil e agradável? Quer sair para jantar amanhã? Ver um filme ou algo assim?

Dessa vez foi ele quem arregalou os olhos.

— Um encontro? Você está me convidando para um encontro?

Ela devolveu o olhar dele com impaciência brilhando nos olhos.

— Sim, um encontro. E isso não significa que eu estou pedindo a você para ter mais filhos. Pensando bem, vamos desistir enquanto ainda temos tempo.

— Eu quero pôr minhas mãos em você. — Edward se ouviu dizer e era tarde demais para fazer uma retratação.

Na defensiva, Bella largou a taça de vinho na bancada.

— Bem, isso é algo simples.

— Não, não é.

Ela abraçou a si mesma e ergueu os olhos para ele mais uma vez.

— Não. — Ela concordou tranquilamente. Bastava pensar nas tantas vezes em que havia relembrado aquele beijo e no modo como o rosto dele invadia sua mente. — Não é simples.

Mas algo tinha de ser feito, ele decidiu. Corra o risco, ordenou a si mesmo, dê um passo adiante e veja o que acontece.

— Faz tempo que não vou ao cinema sem a Lindy... Nem consigo me lembrar da última vez. Eu provavelmente poderia contratar uma babá.

— Ótimo. — Ela o estudou naquele momento, quase tão cuidadosamente quanto ele a estudava. — Ligue para mim se der certo. Vou ficar em casa amanhã, na maior parte do dia.

Não era a mais fácil das coisas, mergulhar na piscina dos encontros — não importava quão pequena ela fosse ou quão cálida estivesse a água. O fato de que ele estava nervoso o irritava quase tanto quanto as perguntas e as risadinhas da irmã caçula o irritaram quando pediu a ela que tomasse conta de Lindy.

Agora, enquanto atravessava o caminho de ladrilhos até a porta de Bella, imaginava se não seria melhor esquecerem a coisa toda.

Quando alcançou o alpendre, Edward percebeu que ela havia substituído os canteiros de tempero da tia-avó por vasos de begônias amarelas e vermelhas, acentuando o tom alaranjado das paredes de pedra, e acrescentara ao alpendre um banco de praça verde escuro, ladeado por uma mesinha onde um livro fora esquecido. Ele não imaginara que uma mulher tão urbanizada pudesse possuir aqueles toques sutis.

Edward parou diante da porta e hesitou por um longo instante. Era apenas um filme, disse a si mesmo e tocou a campainha. E, quando Bella abriu a porta, sentiu-se aliviado por ela ter se vestido de modo casual — um longo suéter grafite sobre uma daquelas calças coladas no corpo que as mulheres adoravam usar.

Então ela sorriu e Edward sentiu a garganta seca.

— Oi. Você chegou bem na hora. Quer entrar um instante enquanto eu busco a minha bolsa?

— Na verdade, eu...

— Está frio demais aqui fora. — Ela o interrompeu, pegando sua mão e levando-o para dentro do chalé. — Eu já volto. — disse por sobre o ombro, subindo as escadas correndo.

Ele estudou a pequena sala de estar. Como a cozinha, algumas mudanças haviam sido feitas. O velho sofá plastificado e estampado com flores tinha sido trocado por outro, em forma de L, num tom de bege que faziam saltar aos olhos as almofadas verde-musgo. Uma pequena mesa redonda, com pés de ferro arredondados nas pontas, mantinha um vaso de frésias que exalava um cheiro agradável. Nas prateleiras, que antes estavam abarrotadas de bibelôs baratos, agora ficava uma extensa coleção de livros — alguns de romance, outras de culinária.

No extremo oposto da sala havia uma lareira de mármore negro e, acima do console, uma televisão de parede. Das janelas pendiam finas cortinas vermelhas que combinavam com o tom acastanhado dos móveis. Ela tinha mantido a maioria dos móveis de carvalho, reparou Edward, deixando sua marca através de acessórios que a maioria das pessoas não sabia combinar.

— Eu não trouxe muita coisa de Nova York. — Bella disse quando voltou à sala, terminando de vestir a jaqueta. — Só trouxe as coisas que mais gostava. Estou redecorando a casa com coisas compradas em antiquários e feiras de garagem.

— Nós temos milhares dessas feiras. — murmurou Edward. — Está ficando bom. Parece... aconchegante e confortável.

— Conforto é o que importa para mim. Está pronto?

— É claro.

E, afinal de contas, no foi tão difícil.

Ele tinha deixado a escolha do filme nas mãos dela e ela se decidira por uma comédia. Era surpreendentemente relaxante sentar no escuro cinema e dividir pipoca e risadas.

Comer uma pizza depois do filme pareceu uma coisa tão natural que ele mesmo deu a sugestão. Eles disputaram uma mesa na pizzaria, lotada com uma dezena de adolescentes em noite de encontros, e conversaram enquanto a pizza não era servida.

— Então... — disse Bella depois de fazerem o pedido. — Lindy continua tendo problemas com matemática?

— É uma luta. E ela se esforça bastante para vencê-la.

— Ela é muito boa em soletração.

— Sim. — Edward ainda se sentia estranho quando ela demonstrava conhecer tão bem sua filha. — Lindy gosta muito de você.

— Pois é, eu sinto o mesmo carinho por ela. — Bella passou os dedos pelos cabelos. — Pode parecer estranho, mas... — Ela hesitou, sem ter muita certeza de como pôr aquilo em palavras. — Mas, naquele primeiro dia, quando ela entrou na loja e eu a vi? Eu tive essa sensação, essa... Eu não sei, foi como 'Oh, você está aí. Estive imaginando quando apareceria'. Soa estranho, mas era como se eu a estivesse esperando. Então, naquelas semanas, quando Cynthia apareceu sem ela, eu me senti vazia.

— Eu acho que Lindy se tornou especial para você.

Era muito mais que isso, pensou Bella, mas ela ainda não sabia como explicar. E não tinha certeza se Edward aceitaria o fato de que ela simplesmente amava Lindy.

— Eu me divirto tanto quando ela começa a me contar sobre seu dia na escola, quando me mostra as atividades que fez durante a manhã.

— E o primeiro boletim chegará dentro de alguns dias. — Edward sorriu. — Estou mais nervoso do que ela.

— Não fique. As pessoas dão muita ênfase para notas. — Ela disse a Edward, sentando-se mais ereta quando a pizza foi servida. — Habilidades individuais, dedicação, esforço e capacidade de retenção são coisas mais importantes que sete, nove ou dez.

— Isso faz sentido. — Edward mastigou, pensativo. — Eu fui um péssimo aluno na faculdade, em termos de notas. Tinha esse professor, senhor Holland, que me deu um grande e redondo zero porque eu não concordei com sua teoria de que poda mecânica era melhor que manual. Ele me disse que, com esse pensamento, eu estava fadado ao fracasso. — Edward sorriu consigo mesmo. — Eu convenci meu pai a fazer poda manual numa pequena extensão do nosso vinhedo assim que voltei para cá. As uvas deram origem a um vinho premiado num festival da Califórnia.

— Por favor, me diga que o senhor Holland estava lá.

— Estava. Ele foi um dos jurados.

— Oh, que triunfo. — Bella riu e bebeu um pouco de vinho. Ergueu os olhos quando a senhora Webber se aproximou para cumprimentá-los, trocando uma rápida conversa sobre trivialidades até que o marido terminou de pagar a conta e os dois se despediram.

— Você gosta mesmo disso, não é? — perguntou Edward, que havia observado o modo como ela conversava descontraída com Nora. — Sua loja, as pessoas, a cidade... Todo o conjunto.

— Por que não gostaria? São pessoas legais, eu finalmente posso controlar algo meu e esta é uma cidade magnífica.

— Aqui não é Manhattan.

— Exatamente.

— Por que você saiu de Nova York? — Ele se encolheu. — Desculpe, isso não é da minha conta.

— Não tem problema. — disse Bella com um gesto de mãos. — Eu tive um ano ruim. Perdi meu emprego no restaurante quando pensava que estava prestes a ser promovida. Eles estavam cortando gastos e decidiram que ter uma sub-chefe não era tão vital assim. — Ela deu de ombros. — Enfim, minha colega de apartamento se casou e eu não estava mais conseguindo pagar o aluguel sozinha — não se tivesse intenção de comer com alguma regularidade. Então comecei a procurar uma nova colega, fiz algumas entrevistas, selecionando as preferências, analisando personalidades compatíveis. — Com um suspirou, ela pôs os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo entre os punhos. — Pensei que tinha sido cuidadosa, mas, duas semanas depois que ela foi morar comigo, eu voltei para casa e descobri que ela tinha feito uma limpa no apartamento.

Edward parou de comer.

— Ela roubou você?

— Sim. Levou a TV, o rádio, algumas jóias boas que eu tinha, dinheiro. Eu fiquei furiosa, depois me senti arrasada e percebi que não me sentia mais confortável naquele apartamento. Então, para completar, esse cara com quem eu vinha saido começou a me dar sermões sobre minha estupidez e ingenuidade, dizendo-me que eu tinha recebido exatamente o que merecia.

— Cara legal. — murmurou Edward. — Deu bastante apoio.

— Pode apostar. De qualquer modo, isso me fez reavaliar nosso relacionamento. Eu percebi que estávamos estagnados numa rotina. Enquanto eu me mantivesse nela, com ele, nada aconteceria. Então eu decidi pular fora da rotina e deixar Jacob nela.

— Boa escolha.

— Eu acho que foi. — e ele também, pensou Bella, estudando o rosto de Edward. Uma escolha muito boa. — Por que você não me fala mais sobre o trabalho nos vinhedos?

— Não sei se você conhece muito sobre poda e vígilias de inverno.

Ela apenas sorriu.

— Sou uma aprendiz muito rápida.

Era quase meia-noite quando eles pararam em frente ao portão de ferro do chalé. Ele não intencionara ficar fora até tão tarde. Certamente não imaginara que ficaria mais de uma hora conversando com ela sobre uvas e vinhos e ripagem de vinhas.

Mas, de algum modo, ele tinha conseguido passar toda a noite sem se sentir bobo, ou encurralado, ou fora de forma. Apenas uma coisa o preocupava: ele queria vê-la de novo.

— Eu acho que esse foi um ótimo primeiro passo. — Ela segurou a mão dele, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha. — Obrigada.

Edward assentiu, observando o modo como o luar refletia sobre os cabelos castanhos, quase negros, e reavivava as mechas vermelhas.

— Se fizermos isso novamente — disse Edward. — as pessoas vão começar a pensar que somos um...

— Casal? — Bella completou. — Isso o incomoda.

— Eu não quero que Lindy comece a ter ideias, esperanças ou... qualquer coisa do gênero. — Ele estudou o rosto dela, o modo como os olhos brilhavam, refletindo o brilho das estrelas, e se sentiu pego novamente. — Deve ser a sua aparência.

— O que deve ser?

— O que me faz pensar em você. — era uma explicação razoável, ele disse a si mesmo. Atração física. Afinal, ele não era um homem morto. Só um bastante cauteloso. — O que me faz desejar fazer isso.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, num gesto muito, muito suave e doce, que fez cada músculo do corpo de Bella relaxar. Foi um toque tão vagaroso, tão incrivelmente assombroso e suntuoso quanto o primeiro. Os lábios dele de encontro aos dela despertavam uma sensação estarrecedora, potente e maravilhosa em sua própria essência.

Poderia ser ele?, imaginou Bella. Poderia ser exatamente isso o que ela estava esperando?

Ele a ouviu suspirar, levemente ofegante, quando separou seus lábios. Prolongar o beijo, pensou, seria um erro. Por isso tirou as mãos dela enquanto ainda tinha algum controle sobre si mesmo.

Como se desejasse sentir o gosto dele mais um pouco, Bella passou a língua pelos lábios.

— Você é incrivelmente bom nisso, Edward Cullen. Incrivelmente bom.

— Suponho que se possa dizer que eu estive economizando energia. — mas ele não acreditava que fosse apenas isso. Tinha muito medo de que não fosse. — A gente se vê.

Ela assentiu fracamente enquanto o observava atravessar o caminho de ladrilhos. Entrou em casa e se encostou à porta enquanto ouvia o som do carro dele ir morrendo quando ele se afastou.

Por um instante, seria capaz de jurar que o ar foi preenchido pela música distante de sinos natalinos.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Desculpe a demora. Obrigada por comentarem e digam-me se vocês querem ler o resto ou não. Próximo capítulo será postado no sábado.

Beijos e até! õ/


	7. Capítulo Sete

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Com o fim de novembro, as últimas folhas das árvores caíram completamente. Mas havia beleza até nisso, decidiu Bella. Beleza nos galhos negros e desnudos, na fina camada de folhas secas caídas na calçada, na geada que congelava sob a grama e brilhava como diamante durante a manhã.

Ela se pegava olhando através da janela, várias vezes, esperando pela neve como uma criança que espera ansiosa um feriado.

Era maravilhoso. Maravilhoso esperar pelo inverno, lembrar-se do outono. Ela se lembrou subitamente de outubro passado, da noite de Halloween e de todas as crianças que tinham batido à sua porta, fantasiadas de piratas e princesas. Lembrou-se do modo como Lindy riu quando ela fingiu não reconhecê-la na elaborada fantasia de abóbora que Edward a tinha ajudado a confeccionar.

Bella se viu pensando no show de blues para o qual Edward a tinha levado. E, na semana passada, quando o encontrou no shopping, com Lindy, e se juntou aos dois para compras antecipadas de presentes de natal.

Agora, enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, passando em frente à pizzaria onde tiveram seu primeiro encontro, não pôde evitar pensar em Edward. Era tão encantador observá-lo enquanto ponderava sobre que presente dar às irmãs e aos pais. Nada de presentear as pessoas que mais amava com coisas escolhidas por impulso, sem alguma reflexão ou razão. Tinha que ser da cor certa, do estilo certo. Começava a acreditar que tudo para ele tinha que ser certo.

Deixou a pizzaria para trás, atravessando o ar frio do fim de tarde, esfregando as mãos enluvadas uma na outra. Observou a casa onde Alice e o marido viviam e pensou em fazer uma visita. Então, olhou para o céu nublado e imaginou se conseguiria voltar para casa antes de começar a nevar.

— Está frio para ficar parada no meio da rua.

Sobressaltada, Bella se virou e, então, riu de si mesma quando viu Edward deixar as sombras de uma árvore no quintal da irmã.

— Céus, você me assustou. Estive a um passo de ativar meus golpes de defesa pessoal contra você.

— Bradford Hill tem uma taxa de criminalidade infíma. Logo você vai desaprender os golpes. Veio aqui para ver, Alice?

— Não, na verdade eu acabei de fechar a loja. Estava indo para casa. — uma lembrança lhe veio à mente e se encaixou com a pergunta de Edward. Então, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. — Ela lhe contou?

— Sim, ela contou. — disse Edward e deu uma espiada por sobre o ombro para a casa. — Alice e minha mãe estão lá dentro, chorando.

— Chorando? Mas...

— Não esse tipo de choro. — Ele encolheu os ombros. Lágrimas de mulheres sempre o deixavam sem jeito. — Sabe, o de outro tipo.

— Oh. — em resposta, ela sentiu os próprios olhos arderem. Era aquele sentimento de novo, o de presenciar a união e o afeto entre parentes, aquela cumplicidade que parecia a coisa mais natural e fluida do mundo. Os Cullen eram tão apegados, apoiando e torcendo uns pelos outros, ao mesmo tempo dando espaço e ocupando-o quando necessário. Bella nunca tinha convivido com pessoas assim. — E quanto a Jasper?

— Ele anda por aí com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Estava falando com os pais pelo telefone quando eu saí da casa. Meu pai também ligou para o meu tio e para cada um dos outros parentes que temos no país.

— Bem, um bebê por si só já é motivo de alegria. Dois acabam se tornando um acontecimento ainda maior. — Bella estremeceu quando o vento soprou por entre as árvores.

— Você está com frio. Deixe-me levá-la para casa.

— Seria ótimo. — Ela o acompanhou até o carro. — Eu fico esperando ansiosa pela neve.

Edward lançou um olhar analítico para o céu, como ela tinha feito minutos atrás, e cheirou o ar gelado.

— Não vai esperar por muito mais tempo. — Ele abriu a porta da caminhonete para ela. — Lindy até já deixou o trenó preparado.

— Eu acho que vou comprar um para mim também. — Bella recostou-se ao banco, observando-o contornar o carro e entrar. — Onde ela está, por falar nisso?

— Está numa festa do pijama na casa de uma amiga. — Edward apontou para uma casa no fim da rua onde a irmã morava. — Deixei-a lá agora há pouco.

— Ela deve estar empolgada com o natal.

— É curioso. Geralmente, depois do Halloween, ela começa a me mostrar um monte de brinquedos na internet, coisas que vê na TV ou em revistas. — Ele virou na esquina, contornando a praça e entrando numa rua onde as casas tornavam-se mais esparsas. — Mas, esse ano, ela me disse que o Papai Noel vai cuidar de tudo. E eu sei apenas que ela quer essa casa de bonecas. — Ele franziu a testa. — Foi só o que descobri. Ela fica cochichando sobre algo mais com Alice, mas elas disfarçam quando eu me aproximo.

— É natal. — disse Bella com simplicidade. — É a época do ano oficial para segredos e cochichos. — Ela sorriu, virando-se para poder fitá-lo. — E quanto a você? O que quer de natal?

— Mais que as duas horas de sono que eu geralmente tenho.

— Vamos lá, Cullen, você pode fazer melhor que isso. Capriche.

— Quando amanhece e Lindy desce as escadas e o rosto dela se ilumina com um sorriso, eu tenho tudo o que preciso. — Ele estacionou em frente ao chalé de Bella. — Por que você não vai passar o natal em Nova York? Sua família não vive lá?

— Não, não há ninguém lá. Eu sou filha única e os meus pais costumam passar o feriado nas Bahamas. Você quer entrar, tomar um café?

Era uma alternativa muito melhor que voltar para uma casa vazia e silenciosa.

— Claro, eu adoraria. — quando eles atravessaram o quintal, ele tentou voltar para o assunto sobre a família dela. — Era nas Bahamas que você costumava passar o natal quando criança?

— Não. Passei alguns natais no Arizona, mas nunca foi como se estivéssemos celebrando alguma coisa. Então eu me mudei para Nova York e meus pais foram para a Flórida. — Ela abriu a porta e tirou o casaco. — Mantenho um relacionamento à distância com os meus pais. É mais fácil assim.

— Minha mãe me disse que eles não apoiam sua profissão. — Ele pendurou o casaco ao lado do dela e a acompanhou até a cozinha.

— É verdade. Eles não apoiam. Os Swan têm um preconceito em relação a profissões fora do padrão, especialmente às que estão ligadas a doces e confeitaria. E isso tudo começou com minha tia-avó. — Ela sorriu, visivelmente orgulhosa por mencionar Marie e o que ela tinha feito para ter sua loja. — Eu convivi pouco com ela, mas aprendi tanta coisa, inclusive a desafiar minha família.

— E você herdou o talento e a paixão dela pelos doces. Sua família foi dura demais com você.

— Eu sei. — Ela suspirou e ligou a cafeteira. — Sabe, eu acho que é por isso que admiro tanto a sua família.

— Como assim? — Ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se na bancada.

— Vocês são tão ligados, tão envolvidos e interessados uns nos outros. Isso é tão sólido e natural. — Ela amarrou o cabelo num coque frouxo e preparou um prato com alguns biscoitos. — E ainda tem você com Lindy. Nem todo mundo se dispõe, ou tem capacidade, de dispensar tanto tempo e atenção a outra pessoa. E não é qualquer um que ama com tanta certeza ou tão completamente. — Ela sorriu. — Agora, eu deixei você sem jeito.

— Não... Quer dizer, sim. — Edward adimitiu, pegando um biscoito. — Você nunca perguntou nada sobre a mãe dela. — comentou e, quando ela ficou em silêncio, viu-se dizendo: — Diana era de Nova York. Uma jovem de rosto atraente e que gostava de aventuras. Eu a conheci numa festa da faculdade. Saímos algumas vezes, dormimos juntos, então ela ficou grávida.

Bella o observava, ouvindo-o falar num tom baixo e impessoal.

— Eu era jovem, mas tinha maturidade o suficiente para assumir minhas responsabilidades.

Ele sempre havia levado suas responsabilidades a sério, pensou Bella, e sempre levaria. Bastava olhar para ele para perceber isso.

— Você não disse nada sobre amor.

— Não, eu não disse. — não era algo que ele tratasse levianamente. — Eu me senti atraído por ela, assim como Diana se sentiu por mim. Ou eu pensei que se sentia. Foi só depois de casarmos que eu descobri que ela havia mentido sobre as pílulas. Só depois disso que eu descobri que ela tinha tentado "laçar o vinicultor milionário", palavras dela. — Ele acrescentou. — Diana me via como uma oportunidade de melhorar seu padrão de vida.

Surpreendia-o o fato de que mesmo agora, depois de tanto tempo, lembrar-se de que tinha sido usado ainda feria seu orgulho e coração.

— Para tornar curta uma longa história, — Ele continuou naquele mesmo tom impessoal. — ela não havia levado em conta o trabalho de ser mãe. Então, mais ou menos um mês depois que Lindy nasceu, ela esvaziou minha conta no banco e foi embora.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward. — sussurrou Bella. Gostaria de poder encontrar o gesto certo, a palavra certa, que apagaria aquela mágoa dos olhos dele. — Deve ter sido horrível para você.

— Poderia ter sido pior. — Os olhos dele encontraram os dela por um breve instante e depois ele deu de ombros. — Eu poderia tê-la amado de verdade. Ela entrou em contato comigo uma única vez, para me pedir que lhe concedesse o divórcio. Em troca, eu poderia ficar com Lindy. Em troca, ela disse, como se minha filha fosse um vaso que ela barganhava no mercado. Eu dei o divórcio. Fim da história.

— É mesmo? — Bella se aproximou, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas. — Mesmo que você não a tenha amado, ela magoou você.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, para amenizar, confortar. Viu a mudança nos olhos dele — e havia, sim, mágoa neles. Ouvi-lo contar a história esclarecia bastante coisa. Ele tinha sido enganado e acabara desiludido e devastado. Em vez de desistir de tudo, ou correr para a casa dos pais, ele havia enfrentado a situação, pegado a filha e começado uma vida com ela. Um vida por ela.

— Ela não merecia você, nem a filha.

— Criar Lindy não foi uma privação. — Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela agora. Sua compreensão inquestionável, que o atraía tanto, empurrava-o ao encontro dela. — Ela é a melhor parte de mim. Não tive a intenção de soar como se tivesse sido um sacrifício.

— Você não soou. Nunca fez parecer que fosse um sacrifício. — o coração de Edward derreteu quando ela passou os braços ao redor dele. Queria que o gesto também fosse de conforto. Mas algo mais, algo mais profundo, agitou-se dentro dela. — Você soa como alguém que ama sem reservas. É muito atraente ouvir um homem dizer que considera a filha um presente. E saber que ele está sendo sincero.

Ele a segurava agora, e não tinha certeza de como isso tinha acontecido. Parecia algo tão fácel, tão natural, tê-la em seus braços.

— Quando se recebe um presente, um presente importante, você precisa ser cuidadoso. — a voz de Edward saiu pesada em consequência de um misto de emoções. Sua filha. Bella. Algo no modo como ela o fitava, como os lábios dela estavam curvados. Ele ergueu uma mão para acariciar o cabelo castanho, deixou-a ali um instante, então lembrou-se de recuar. — Eu preciso ir.

— Fique. — Era tão fácil, ela descobriu, pedir a ele para ficar. Tão fácil sentir que precisava dele. — Você sabe que eu quero que fique. Sabe que eu quero você.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela agora. Seu desejo era mais poderoso do que havia imaginado.

— Isso complicaria as coisas, Bella. Eu carrego muita bagagem comigo. A maioria guardada...

— Eu não me importo. — a respiração dela saiu entrecortada. — Nem mesmo tenho algum orgulho no momento. Faça amor comigo, Edward. — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés novamente, encontrando os lábios dele, pressionando-os com doçura. — Simplesmente ame-me esta noite.

Ele não podia resistir. Era uma fantasia que o invadira, no corpo e na alma, desde a primeira vez que a tinha visto. Ela era tão delicada e cálida. E ele tinha ficado sem essas duas maravilhas femininas por tanto tempo.

Naquele momento, com a boca de Bella encontrando a sua e os braços dela ao seu redor, ela era tudo o que ele poderia desejar.

Bella nunca havia sido o tipo de mulher romântica, que preferia luz de velas, música suave, um ambiente perfumado. E, agora, percebeu que isso importava menos ainda. A cena já estava pronta. Eles não precisavam de nada além um do outro. Ela se afastou um pouco, estendendo a mão para ele.

Com as mãos unidas, eles subiram as escadas.

As noites chegavam mais cedo no inverno, então o quarto estava entregue às sombras. Em silêncio, Bella acendeu um abajur e o quarto ganhou um brilho dourado. Quando se voltou novamente para Edward, estava sorrindo com toda a confiança e conhecimento de uma mulher brilhando nos olhos. Sem dizer nada, aproximou-se dele e encontrou seus lábios, oferecendo a ele tudo.

Era tão fácil, como se tivessem compartilhado noites de intimidade durante anos. Despiram um ao outro devagar, não tentadoramente, mas com a compreensão silenciosa de que cada momento, cada instante, seria recompensado.

Os dedos de Bella alcançaram os botões da bulsa dele com firmeza. Os de Edward estavam levemente instáveis. Murmurando, ela esperou pelo momento em que as mãos dele encontrariam sua pele, então suspirou ao sentir a pura glória disso.

Quando ele a viu, tão esguia e adorável, tão inexplicavelmente inocente, sua cabeça encheu-se de necessidades, dúvidas, desejos, rodopiando em confusão. Mas ela se aproximou dele, pressionando seu corpo ao seu encontro, e isso dissolveu todas as suas escolhas. Ela era mais forte que ele — não fisicamente, mas em espírito. Podia sentir o poder.

Sem pressa alguma, eles tombaram na cama.

Não reviveram nenhuma experiência. Era tudo tão novo e despreocupado quanto na primeira vez.

Um toque, um gosto, tudo paciente e vagaroso. Um murmúrio, um gemido, suave e baixo. As mãos dele nunca se apressavam, só ofereciam prazer, acariciando-a, parando de vez em quando para explorar.

Ela sentiu arrepios percorrerem a pele com o toque dele, mesmo que o calor continuasse a aumentar. Uma centena de pontos pulsaram, tornando-se mais urgentes, com dedos que percorriam a pele, uma língua que agitava seu interior. Ela sentiu as mãos trêmulas quando o procurou, soltando uma risada suspirada que se transformou num gemido quando encontrou a pele firme dele.

Fazer amor. Tal frase nunca tinha se apresentado tão verdadeira para ela. Havia uma ternura requintada, misturada com uma curiosidade lasciva, que dominou os sentidos, enredando-se em seu sistema como nós de seda. Cada vez que a boca dele voltava à sua, ele ia mais fundo, mais amplo, mais alto, de modo que se tornou tudo o que existia para ela. Tudo o que precisava.

Ela se entregou a ele com uma profunda generosidade que o deixou embriagado. Ela se ajustava, corpo com corpo, a ele, com uma perfeição assustadora. Cada vez que ele sentia o autocontrole lhe escapar, voltava cuidadosamente ao ritmo que haviam definido.

Devagar, sutil, delicioso.

Então ele a conduziu a lugares onde nunca havia estado antes. Ele a levou para o alto, bem alto, e, de repente, a fez mergulhar num nível onde o ar era fino e obscuro. Presa àquele redemoinho, ela se agarrou a ele. Tivera a intenção de se entregar, mas ele a deixava desamparada. Suave, potente, fácil, os dedos dele a acariciaram até que ela ficou trêmula. Ele bebeu seu gemido com lábios subitamente urgentes, exigentes, apenas para tocá-la suave e pacientemente no instante seguinte. Uma onda poderosa de sensações inundou-a completamente, sem deixar espaço para pensamentos, explicações ou mesmo para recordações.

Edward controlou o desejo de possuí-la por um instante, a fim de proteger a ambos. Um momento depois, seus olhos se encontraram quando ele deslizou dentro de Bella. A respiração dela saiu entrecortada e então seus lábios se curvaram.

Lá fora, o vento batia de encontro à janela, compondo uma música que remetia aos sinos de dezembro. E a primeira neve da estação começou a cair tão silenciosamente quanto uma canção de ninar.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Obrigada a quem comentou no último capítulo. Já sabem o esquema, né? Avisem-me se querem ler o resto. Próximo capítulo sai na quarta, se quiserem ler.

Beijos e até! õ/


	8. Capítulo Oito

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Então era assim que acontecia, conjeturou Bella, relembrando o clima festivo e descontraído, as conversas triviais, as risadas espontâneas, as brincadeiras despretensiosas. Um natal em família, pensou, num verdadeiro e aconchegante lar, era uma confortável e interessante bagunça.

Ficara um longo tempo sentada numa poltrona, ao lado da enorme árvore de natal, com uma taça de vinho na mão enquanto observava, apenas observava, o natal dos Cullen.

Tinha se divertido como nunca durante o dia. Ouvira Cynthia contar como havia ganho o papel principal do musical de inverno da escola e descobrira que ela cantava muito bem, assim como descobrira que Edward tocava piano de modo magistral.

Ouvi-lo tocar tinha sido uma experiência interessante e reveladora. Ele dedilhava as teclas com concentração, decidido mas suave, as emoções fluindo dos dedos para as notas com perfeição. Quando tocava, Edward expunha todos os seus sentimentos, esclarecendo-os inconscientemente.

Em algum momento enquanto tocava, ele havia erguida a cabeça e fitado Bella com seus olhos de esmeralda faiscando, concentrados nela e somente nela. E algo estalou dentro dela.

Estava apaixonada, total e completamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

O que, pensou, significava uma bela de uma bagunça. Teria de ser cautelosa com ele, convencê-lo de que se amavam e deveriam ficar juntos. Precisava convencer Edward de que não daria o fora quando se sentisse cansada. Porque não se sentiria cansada. Ela o amava e amava Lindy desde que a tinha visto naquele dia, entrando na loja de doces. E fazer com que ele aceitasse isso seria um desafio.

Suspirou, recostando-se no banco do carro de Edward e observando a estrada atolada de neve à altura dos tornozelos. Se tivessem sorte conseguiriam chegar à casa dele. Nem queria pensar quanto tempo levaria até voltar para casa. Era difícil enxergar alguma coisa através da nevasca que aumentava conforme anoitecia. Devia começar a rezar para que sua singela caminhonete não atolasse na neve.

Meia hora depois, o carro estacionado na garagem coberta, ela ajudou Edward a descarregar a onda de presentes que Lindy havia ganhado no castelo e recebeu um convite para tomar chocolate quente.

— Você não pode dizer não, Bella. — disse-lhe Lindy, segurando sua mão, caminhando com ela até a cozinha. — Eu acho que não vai conseguir sair de casa agora, com tanta neve.

Bella sorriu.

— Você tem um bom argumento. — declarou e pegou Lindy no colo, levando-a até a cozinha, onde Edward estava, já ocupado com o chocolate. — Quer ajuda?

— Não, eu... — Ele ergueu os olhos e fitou as duas, sentindo a boca completamente seca. Era tão natural e espontâneo, aquele amor entre sua filha e Bella. Do modo como estavam, abraçadas, elas até pareciam... Não, disse a si mesmo, não devia completar a frase. Tornaria tudo muito definitivo. — Tenho tudo sobre controle. — murmurou e pegou o leite e o chocolate em pó. — Lindy, é melhor você colocar seu pijama. O chocolate estará pronto assim que voltar.

— Não vou demorar. — prometeu Lindy.

— Só se você atirar as roupas no chão. E não faça isso. — alertou Edward e se virou para o fogão quando a filha saiu correndo da cozinha. — Ela vai jogar as roupas no chão ou simplesmente largá-las na cama. — Ele disse num tom exasperado.

— Abra uma exceção, Cullen. É natal. — Bella disse e começou a abrir os armários, à procura de canecas.

Edward pensou que o que mais fizera nos últimos meses tinham sido exceções. Por acaso ela não estava remexendo seus armários, com a maior naturalidade do mundo? Nenhuma outra mulher, a não ser sua mãe ou sua irmã, haviam conseguido entrar naquela casa, na sua vida, a ponto de remexer os armários.

Meia hora mais tarde, eles estavam na sala, ao pé da árvore de natal, as canecas de chocolate vazias, enquanto Lindy fazia uma análise meticulosa dos presentes que ganhara, dando todo um contexto para suas bonecas e seus livros.

— …e esta é Ginger, porque tia Alice disse que ginger significa ruiva. — Lindy penteou os cabelos acaju da boneca, distraída. — Quanto tempo eu ainda posso ficar acordada, papai?

Edward consultou seu relógio.

— Crianças na cama daqui quinze minutos. — Ele disse em resposta. — Enquanto o tempo não chega, eu vou levar essas canecas para a cozinha.

— Eu faço isso. — Bella se ofereceu e pegou a louça antes que ele pudesse protestar. — Você fez o chocolate. É justo que eu recolha as canecas.

Ela piscou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e seguiu para a cozinha.

— Você gosta dela, não gosta, papai?

— Hmmm? — alheio, Edward se virou e fitou a filha. Lindy deu uma risadinha, achando graça do ar perdido do pai. — Ah, sim. Bella é legal.

— E ela também gosta de nós dois e de Boris, não é?

— E quem é que não gosta da nossa gangue de três? — Ele se sentou no sofá e colocou Lindy no colo. Tinha descoberto, quando ela era muito pequena, que não havia nada mais mágico do que ter a própria filha no colo. — Na maior parte do tempo, até eu gosto de você.

Isso fez Lindy dar outra risadinha e se aninhar mais ao pai.

— Bella vive sozinha. — Lindy começou a brincar com os botões da camisa do pai, um sinal claro, Edward sabia, de que estava tramando algo.

— Muitas pessoas vivem sozinhas.

— Nós temos uma casa grande e dois quartos onde ninguém dorme, além da tia Alice quando briga com o tio Jasper.

Um sensor começou a apitar dentro de Edward.

— Lindy, o que você pretende com isso?

— Nada. — mordendo os lábios, ela brincou com outro botão. — Eu só estive pensando em como seria se Bella viesse morar aqui. — Ela o fitou por sobre os cílios expessos. — Então ela não seria mais solitária.

— Ninguém disse que ela era solitária. — argumentou Edward. — E você deveria... — O telefone tocou, interrompendo-o. Ele franziu o cenho. Era quase dez da noite. Quem seria? — Edward Cullen.

— E aí, Edward, beleza? — Era Mike Newton, o dono da primeira casa da rua. — Estou ligando para avisar que tem dois metros de neve bloquendo a estrada, bem onde começa a rodovia que leva até a cidade.

— Isso é péssimo. — murmurou Edward. — Há alguma coisa que possa ser feita agora?

— Com essa neve e esse vento? Não, com certeza não. Amanhã a gente resolve tudo com um limpa-neve. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — Enfim, só liguei porque Jessica disse que sua namorada estava aí. Ela não vai conseguir voltar para casa hoje, cara.

— Obrigado por avisar, Mike. — disse Edward, depois os dois se despediram e ele desligou.

— Algum problema? — perguntou Bella, voltando da cozinha.

— A estrada está bloqueada.

— Ah, não. — Ela lançou um olhar através da janela. — Como eu vou voltar para casa agora?

— Não vai. — Lindy disse com um sorriso. — Vai ter que dormir aqui. Desculpe, mas eu não tenho um pijama para emprestar a você.

Bella sorriu.

— Mesmo assim obrigada, Lindy. — Ela se virou para Edward. — Sinto muito por incomodá-lo tanto.

— Não é incômodo. — replicou Edward. — Lindy, hora de dormir. Suba e escove os dentes. Eu subirei num minuto.

— Ok. — Ela correu para fora, mas parou na soleira da porta. — Bella, será que você poderia ler uma história para mim?

Bella sorriu, mas percebeu a reação tensa de Edward e hesitou com sua resposta.

— Eu não sei, Lindy...

— Por favor. — a menina piscou várias vezes, naquela sedução infantil e irresistível. — Por vafor. Por favor.

— Está certo. — Bella cedeu e observou Lindy deixar a sala cantarolando uma comemoração. — Edward, sinto muito por isso.

— Você não tem que se desculpar. Nessa época do ano, a neve simplesmente nos deixa presos. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Tem um ou dois pijamas de Alice no armário.

— Pijamas de Alice?

— Ela vem para cá quando briga com o marido. E Jasper vai para a casa dos pais. Eles fazem isso desde que têm quinze anos. — Ele deu de ombros.

Bella assentiu, atravessando a sala e se aproximando dele.

— Eu sei que me aceitar dentro da sua casa significa um passo enorme para você. Sei que gostaria de se preparar e...

— Bella. — Ele a segurou pelos braços gentilmente e esperou até que seus olhos se encontrassem. — Nós não precisamos discutir isso hoje. Veja as coisas assim, eu estou abrindo uma exceção. Afinal, é natal.

Ela sorriu, surpresa e contente, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou sem pressa. Um beijo lento e cheio de ternura.

Edward não conseguia ter o suficiente dela. Pensou que, para pior, isso representava um tipo de insanidade; para melhor, uma obsessão temporária. Não importava quantos pensamentos estivessem em sua mente, quantas tarefas tivesse de fazer, ele sempre encontrava tempo, de dia ou à noite, para pensar em Bella.

Embora soubesse que soaria cínico, desejou que isso representasse apenas uma atração sexual. Se fosse apenas sexo, ele poderia culpar os hôrmonios, tentar controlá-los, e voltar ao trabalho. Mas ele não pensava nela apenas na cama ou fantasiava sobre o tempo em que se perdia naquele corpo esguio e perfeito.

Algumas vezes, quando ela surgia em sua mente, estava rodeada de chocolates e essências, pensativa enquanto ponderava sobre uma nova receita de bombom, tranquila e complacente. Ou estava sentada no chão de casa, com Lindy ao seu lado, lendo uma história para ela, rindo com ela. Ou, então, estava apenas dando uma volta pela cidade, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos curiosos enquanto olhava para o céu de dezembro.

Bella o assustava até os ossos.

E, ele pensou enquanto bebia um gole de café, ela encarava as coisas com tanta facilidade. Era o tipo de mulher perfeita para ele, decidiu. Com ela não precisava se preocupar em fazer ou dizer a coisa certa. Ela era tão astuta, compreensiva e confiante. E apenas isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a cabeça.

Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de perder a cabeça, pensou. Ele tinha uma filha para criar, vinhas para cuidar, um negócio que demandava atenção. Tinha que pôr a roupa na lavanderia. E, droga, novamente tinha esquecido de tirar o frango do freezer.

Levaria hamburgers para casa quando deixassse a lanchonete, decidiu. Estava com a cabeça cheia demais para se preocupar com o que preparar para o jantar.

— Tirando alguns minutos de folga, Cullen?

Edward ergueu os olhos e assentiu.

— Mike. — cumprimentou o outro.

— Semana agitada, hein? Última semana do ano e os turistas não param de comprar equipamentos de esqui. Como estão as coisas no vinhedo?

— Estamos finalizando a poda, logo entraremos nas vigílias de inverno. Tudo está correndo bem.

— Eu e Jessica abrimos o _cabernet_ que seu pai me deu de aniversário. Um vinho extraordinário. Parabéns.

— Obrigado. — Edward bebeu mais um pouco de café, observando através da parede envidraçada da lanchonete a loja de doces de Bella.

— Você sabe por que ela não abriu a loja hoje? — perguntou Mike, que havia seguido seu olhar. — Será que isso tem a ver com a proposta que ela recebeu?

— Que proposta? — Edward colocou a xícara no balcão e fitou Mike.

— Parece que o restaurante onde ela trabalhava voltou atrás e resolveu contratá-la. Como _cheff_ dessa vez. — Ele acrescentou, dando grande importância ao fato. — Bem que Jessica disse que ela não ia aguentar viver muito tempo em Bradford Hill.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Que bom que gostaram do capítulo anterior. Fiquei contente com a reação de vocês. Lembrem-se de avisar se querem ler o resto, sim?

Beijos e até sábado! õ/


	9. Capítulo Nove

CAPÍTULO NOVE

O controle vinha com rapidez para Edward — ou, pelo menos, vinha nos últimos sete anos. Usava todo o seu autocontrole para manter o mau humor e o temperamento explosivo longe da filha, para não agir de cabeça quente.

Lindy parecia tão alegre ao preparar seu "chá de garotas" para Bella, ele pensou com amargura. Andava de um lado para o outro, certificando-se de que as xícaras estivessem bem arrumadas na mesa, que os biscoitos estivessem prontos, assim como os bolinhos e o chá.

Ela também estava apaixonada por Bella, ele percebeu. E isso criava um baita de um problema.

Ele devia ter se dado conta antes. De fato, havia se dado conta. Mas, de alguma forma, permitira que isso acontecesse. Tinha se permitido envolver, apegar-se. E tinha posto a filha no mesmo barco.

Bem, teria que consertar isso, não teria? Edward pegou uma cerveja, abrindo a tampa da garrafa com um som abafado. Ele era bom em consertar as coisas.

A campainha tocou, despertando Boris, que girou pela cozinha numa sessão de latidos e pulos. Lindy correu pela cozinha, improvisando uma coreografia com o cachorro.

— Bella chegou! Bella chegou!

— Eu percebi. — murmurou Edward. — Bem, deixe-a entrar. Está frio lá fora.

— Agora mesmo. — Lindy saiu em disparada, atravessando o corredor até o hall de entrada. Ela chegou à porta e disputou brevemente espaço com Boris, afastou o cão, então puxou Bella para dentro de casa quando abriu a porta.

— Você demorou tanto. — Lindy reclamou. — Estou esperando há horas. Eu coloquei música para tocar. Está ouvindo? E tem biscoitos de chocolate e várias coisas.

— Dá para sentir o cheiro dos biscoitos lá fora. — Bella sorriu e tirou o casaco, deixando no ármario e, no instante seguinte, deixou que Lindy a levasse até a sala. — Oh, que adorável. — disse quando viu a pequena mesa toda decorada, com uma delicada toalha branca de renda, mini-xícaras de porcelana e pratinhos com biscoito e bolinhos cujo cheiro era tentador. — Simplesmente lindo. Você definitivamente sabe como oferecer um chá, Lindy.

— Obrigada. Se você quiser, posso dar algumas dicas depois.

Bella a fitou, sorrindo, e se abaixou para envolvê-la num abraço.

— Você é demais, Lindy. — Ela riu quando Boris começou a pular ao redor das duas, em busca de alguma atenção. — Você também, garotão. — envolvendo a menina e o cão, ela ergueu o olhar quando Edward saiu da cozinha. — Oi. Desculpe-me pelo atraso. Uns alunos do curso ficaram depois do horário, analisando porque suas sobremesas não haviam dado certo.

Ela não deveria parecer tão bonita, tão perfeita, segurando a filha dele sob a árvore de natal, no meio da sala.

— Sem problema. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, desviando os olhos para outra direção. — Eu vou ficar no escritório. — disse e saiu da sala rapidamente.

Bella baixou os olhos para Lindy, ignorando o fato de que ele havia sido excepcionalmente frio e distante, e se permitiu aproveitar o chá de garotas.

Uma hora depois, quando os biscoitos acabaram e Lindy se distraiu com um programa na TV, Bella a deixou na sala um instante e foi procurar Edward. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia sentir isso. Desde o momento que as havia deixado na sala, ele não tinha saído do escritório.

Edward ouviu uma batida leve na porta e, respirando fundo, disse a Bella que entrasse. Sabia que ela apareceria ali, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já devia ter se acostumado com a percepção e sensibilidade dela.

— Ei. — Bella entrou no cômodo, um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. — O chá foi um sucesso. Nem mesmo a senhora Potts ou a senhorita Bubbleface tiveram do que se queixar. Deixaram suas brigas de lado e apenas proveitaram as coisas.

Edward assentiu, passando por cima da brincadeira porque sentia a boca seca e rígida demais para sorrir.

Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, Edward?

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Se você diz. — Bella sentiu a necessidade de se apoiar num aparador. — Edward, estou interpretando a situação de maneira errada, ou você está me evitando?

— Eu não classificaria as coisas dessa forma.

Ela sentiu que o que estava por vir seria doloroso. Preparou-se para isso, mantendo-se o mais controlada e calma possível.

— Como você classificaria, então? — Ela perguntou, esforçando-se para que sua voz não saísse trêmula.

— Estou um pouco preocupado com Lindy. Sobre a afeição que ela sente por você. Ela está se envolvendo demais. — Por que isso soava tão estúpido?, ele ponderou. Por que ele se sentia tão estúpido? — Eu acho que nós estamos passando a mensagem errada. Seria melhor para Lindy se nós nos afastássemos. — Ele fitou a caneta em sua mãos como se ela fosse cravejada de diamantes. — Nós saímos juntos algumas vezes e nós...

— Dormimos juntos. — Ela completou com frieza. Era seu último recurso de defesa.

— Sim, nós dormimos juntos, e foi incrível. Mas o que acontece é que as crianças dão importância a certas coisas que os adultos não. E elas têm ideias, começam a fazer planos. Elas se apegam demais.

— E você não quer que ela se apegue demais a mim. — Sim, ela se deu conta, seria doloroso. — Você não quer se apegar.

— Eu acho que seria um erro dar continuidade a essa situação.

— Bem direto. Os sinais de limitação estão de volta e eu estou indo embora.

— Não é bem assim, Bella. — Ele largou a caneta e contornou a escrivaninha, mas parou antes de se aproximar mais. Havia uma linha criada por ele que não podia ultrapassar. Se não cuidasse para que ambos ficassem no lado certo, a vida que construíra tão cuidadosamente ruiria. — Eu tenho as coisas sob controle aqui, e pretendo mantê-las assim. Sou tudo o que Lindy tem. Ela é tudo o que eu tenho. Não posso bagunçar isso.

— Não precisa se explicar. — a voz dela saiu sufocada. Em pouco tempo, ela sabia, começaria a estremecer. — Você deixou bem claro desde o início. Cristalino. Eu sou uma estranha e não devo me aproximar. Compreendo perfeitamente.

— Eu não disse que é uma estranha, só estou tentando realinhar as coisas.

— Oh, vá para inferno, e guarde seus alinhamentos paras suas parreiras. — Ela saiu furiosa do escritório.

— Bella, não saia assim. — Mas, quando ele a alcançou no corredor, ela já estava vestindo o casaco e Lindy veio correndo da sala.

— Onde você vai, Bella? Eu acabei de... — Ela parou abruptamente, chocada com as lágrimas que marcavam o rosto de Bella.

— Sinto muito. — Era tarde demais para disfarçar as lágrimas. — Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas. Sinto muito.

E ela partiu, com Edward parado impotente no meio do corredor e Lindy mortificada olhando para ele. Uma dezena de desculpas passou por sua cabeça. Mas, quando tentava formular uma, a filha começou a chorar.

— Ela foi embora. Você a fez chorar e agora ela foi embora.

— Eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso. Ela... — Ele se aproximou para pegar a filha no colo, mas encontrou uma resistência feérica.

— Você estragou tudo. — exclamou Lindy, raivosa e uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha rosada. — Fiz tudo o que devia fazer, e você estragou tudo. Ela não vai voltar nunca mais. — Lindy se sentou no último degrau da escada. — Ela nunca vai ser a mãe agora.

— O quê? — confuso, Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Do que você está falando, Lindy?

— Você simplesmente estragou tudo. — Ela repetiu, cruzando os braços e apoiando-os nos joelhos.

— Escute, Bella e eu tivemos um... desentendimento. É normal que as pessoas tenham desentendimentos. Não é o fim do mundo.

— Foi o Papai Noel quem a enviou. — Lindy coçou o nariz com as costas das mãos. — Ele a enviou, atendendo meu pedido. E agora ela foi embora.

— O que quer dizer com o Papai Noel a enviou? — determinado a obter uma explicação, Edward se sentou nos degraus. Colocou uma relutante Lindy no colo e ordenou que Boris se comportasse. — Bella veio de Nova York para assumir a loja da tia, não do Pólo Norte.

— Eu sei disso. — com o mau humor abrandando, ela descansou a cabeça no peito do pai. — Ela veio porque eu enviei uma carta ao Papai Noel, há varios meses, para que ele tivesse tempo.

— Tempo para quê?

— Para encontrar a mãe certa. — com um suspiro trêmulo, Lindy fungou e ergueu o olhar para o pai. — Eu pedi alguém legal, que tivesse um cheiro bom e sorrisse bastante, que gostasse de crianças e de cachorros. Fiz o pedido e ela apareceu. Era para você se casar com ela e, assim, ela seria a mãe.

Edward respirou fundo e soltou a respiração lentamente, evocando paciência.

— Por que não me disse que estava pensando em ter uma mãe?

— Não uma mãe. — Lindy lhe disse. — A mãe. Bella é a mãe, mas agora ela foi embora. Eu a amo, muito, muito, mas ela não vai mais gostar de mim porque você a fez chorar.

— É claro que ela ainda vai gostar de você. — Bella o odiava no momento, mas nunca estenderia isso à Lindy. — Mas você é velha o bastante para saber que o Papai Noel não envia mães.

— Ele a enviou, do jeitinho que eu pedi. Eu fiz tudo certo. Não pedi outra coisa além disso e da casa de bonecas. — Lindy o fitou. — Faça-a voltar, pai. Conserte isso. Você sempre conserta tudo.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Lindy. As pessoas não são como móveis ou brinquedos quebrados. O Papai Noel não enviou Bella. Ela se mudou para cá por causa da loja.

— E também porque ele a enviou. — insistiu Lindy e, com uma dignidade surpreendente, pulou do colo do pai. — Talvez você não a queira, mas eu quero.

A filha subiu as escadas com Boris ao lado, formando uma unidade que o repelia. Edward foi deixado para trás com uma pontada no estômago e um amargo sentimento de derrota na boca.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Obrigada a quem comentou e quem lê. Para tranquilizá-las, não vou atrasar mais posts porque terminei de escrever a fic. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Querem ler o resto? Avisem.

Beijos e até! õ/


	10. Capítulo Dez

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Devia sair da cidade por alguns dias, pensou Bella. Ir a algum lugar. Qualquer lugar. Não havia nada mais patético do que ficar sentada na janela, em plena véspera de Ano Novo, observando as pessoas se preparando para ir à festas. E se recusava a passar a noite assistindo à bola descer na Times Square.

Obviamente, tinha recusado o convite de Esme para jantar no castelo, inventando uma desculpa que soara vazia mesmo para si mesma, assim como havia recusado convites semelhantes dos vizinhos. Estava sendo rancorosa, admitiu, e isso não era do seu feitio. Mas, então, nunca tivera que lidar com um coração partido antes.

Com Jacob tinha sido uma questão de orgulho ferido. E isso tinha cicatrizado com admirável rapidez.

Agora ela tinha sido deixada com emoções que sangravam numa época do ano quando o amor era uma das coisas mais importantes.

Sentia falta de Edward. E odiava constatar que sentia falta dele. Aquele sorriso lento e hesitante, a voz aveludada e calma, seus toques gentis. Pela cidade, a qualquer lugar que ia, esbarrava-se com uma lembrança. Em Nova York, pelo menos, poderia se embrenhar em meio às multidões e se perder naquele mar de gente.

Vá a algum lugar, Bella. Apenas entre no carro e dirija.

Ela desejava tanto ver Lindy que chegava a doer. Ficava imaginando se ela tinha saído para brincar com o trenó na neve fresca que havia caído ontem. Será que tinha terminado de pintar aquele quadro que resolvera iniciar com as tintas que Bella havia lhe dado de presente? Ela ainda conseguiria entregar a obra quando tivesse terminado? Provavelmente teria que pedir para Alice ou Cynthia para que entregassem o quadro a Bella.

A própria Bella tinha preparado um novo bombom, com um recheio de morango, creme de sonho e castanhas, os ingredientes favoritos de Lindy. Teria que enviá-los via Alice ou Cynthia também, pensou, e se sentiu miserável por não poder ver a reação de Lindy quando experimentasse os doces.

Ela não é sua filha, Bella lembrou a si mesma. Nesse ponto em particular, Edward sempre tinha sido claro. Conquistá-lo tinha sido um desafio. Conquistar a filha dele simplesmente o paralisara.

Definitivamente, tiraria algum tempo de folga, decidiu e obrigou-se a se pôr em movimento. Colocaria a bagagem no carro e dirigiria até que sentisse necessidade de parar. Ficaria fora alguns dias. Inferno, ficaria a semana toda fora. Não poderia ficar ali, contaminando a felicidade das pessoas com seu ar deprimido. Ela conhecia muitos moradores de Bradford Hill e não queria descontar neles as próprias frustrações. Não era justo.

Pelos próximos quinze minutos, Bella enfiou roupas na mala, sem ordem ou preferências. Uma vez que tinha tomado a decisão, sentia apenas que precisava se mover com rapidez. Fechou a tampa da mala, arrastou-a até o hall de entrada e foi pegar o casaco.

Quando a campainha tocou, Bella cerrou os dentes. Se mais um vizinho bem intencionado estivesse passando para desejar Feliz Ano Novo e convidá-la para jantar, começaria a gritar.

Ela abriu a porta e sentiu uma nova ferida abrir-se em seu peito.

— O que você quer, Cullen?

— Posso entrar? — Ele perguntou em um tom neutro.

— Por quê?

— Bella. — Havia uma espessa camada de paciência na palavra. — Por favor, me deixe entrar.

— Está bem, mas só porque eu estou com frio. — Ela deu as costas para ele. — Sinto muito, mas não tenho café pronto para oferecer e não estou com o humor para preparar um.

— Eu preciso conversar com você. — Ele vinha tentando há dias encontrar o modo certo e as palavras certas para falar com ela.

— É mesmo? Desculpe se eu não aceito bem isso. A última vez que precisou conversar comigo continua teimosamente presa à minha mente.

— Eu não tinha intenção de fazê-la chorar.

— Eu choro com facilidade. Você devia me ver depois de um daqueles comerciais de margarina na TV. — Ela não conseguiria mais manter os comentários sarcásticos. Então desistiu e fez a pergunta que martelava em sua mente. — Como a Lindy está?

— Mal fala comigo. — diante do olhar perdido dela, Edward fez um gesto em direção a sala. — Não gostaria de sentar? É uma história complicada.

— Estou bem de pé. E eu não tenho muito tempo, na verdade. Estava de saída.

Seu olhar seguiu o dela até a mala. Contraiu os lábios.

— Bem, não demorou tanto assim.

— O que não demorou?

— Suponho que você tenha aceitado aquela oferta do restaurante de Nova York.

— Meu Deus, as notícias se espalham feito fogo por aqui. — Bella soprou uma mecha de cabelo. — Não, eu não aceitei a oferta. Eu gosto da minha loja, da cidade e das pessoas, e não tenho intenção nenhuma de partir. Só estou saindo para uma festa de Ano Novo.

— Você vai sair para uma festa às seis da tarde na véspera de Ano Novo?

— Eu posso ir e vir quando bem entender. Não, não tire seu casaco. — Ela disse bruscamente. Sentia as lágrimas a caminho. — Diga o que veio dizer e vá embora. Eu estou atrasada. Pensando melhor, vá embora agora. Droga, você não vai me fazer chorar novamente.

— Lindy acha que o Papai Noel enviou você.

— Como é?

Como a primeira lágrima escorreu, ele eliminou o espaço entre eles, aproximando-se dela e limpando-a com o dedo.

— Não chore, Bella. Eu odeio saber que sou o responsável por essas lágrimas.

— Não me toque. — Ela se afastou com um safanão, arrancando alguns lenços de papel de uma caixa no aparador.

Naquele momento, ele estava descobrindo exatamente como era ser dividido em dois.

— Sinto muito. — lentamente, ele deixou as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo. — Sei o que deve estar sentindo por mim agora.

— Você não sabe a metade do que sinto em relação a você. — Ela limpou o rosto, buscando por controle. — Que história é essa sobre Lindy e o Papai Noel?

— Ela escreveu uma carta no outono, um pouco antes de conhecer você. Lindy decidiu que desejava ganhar uma mãe de natal. Não uma mãe. — explicou Edward quando ela se virou e o fitou. — A mãe. Ela fica me corrigindo o tempo todo em relação aos termos. Lindy tinha ideias específicas de como deveria ser a mãe. Devia sorrir bastante, gostar de crianças e cachorros, além de ter um cheiro bom. Ela queria uma casa de bonecas também, mas esse presente não era a prioridade número um. Tudo o que ela realmente queria era a mãe.

— Oh. — Bella se encostou no aparador, imaginando que deveria ter concordado com a sugestão dele de sentar. — Deu a você todo um novo panorama, não é? Eu sei que você a ama, Edward, mas começar um relacionamento comigo para agradar sua filha vai além da devoção paternal.

— Eu não sabia. Droga, você acha que eu brincaria com os seus sentimentos, ou com os de Lindy, desse jeito?

— Não com os dela. — Ela disse asperamente. — Certamente não com os dela.

Edward se lembrou de quão delicada ela aparentava ser quando faziam amor. Havia muito mais fragilidade agora. Nada de cor nas bochechas, percebeu com uma pontada de angústia. Sem aquele brilho nos olhos castanhos.

— Eu sei o que é ser magoado, Bella. Nunca teria magoado você de propósito. Ela não me falou sobre a carta até a noite em que... Você não foi a única que eu fiz chorar naquela noite. Eu tentei explicar que o Papai Noel não trabalha deste modo, mas Lindy botou na cabeça que ele enviou você.

— Falarei com ela se você quiser.

— Eu não mereço...

— Não farei por você. — Ela disse. — Farei por Lindy.

Edward concordou, aceitando.

— Imagino como deve estar se sentindo, sabendo que ela desejou você.

— Não me pressione, Edward.

Ele não estava disposto a cooperar, por isso não tirou os olhos dela quando se aproximou.

— Ela desejou você para mim também. Foi por isso que não me contou. Você era o nosso presente de natal. — Ele ergueu a mão, tocando o cabelo dela. — Como você se sente por ouvir isso?

— Como acha que eu me sinto? — Ela afastou a mão dele e caminhou até a sala, olhando através da janela. — Eu me apaixonei por vocês dois quase no mesmo instante em que os vi, e isso machuca. Vá embora. Me deixe sozinha.

Um nó se formou em seu coração e começou a apertá-lo.

— Eu pensei que você ia embora. Pensei que nos deixaria. Não fui capaz de me permitir pensar que você se importava o suficiente para ficar.

— Então você foi um idiota. — resmungou Bella.

— Eu fui precipitado. — Ele observou as luzes na árvore de natal se refletirem no cabelo dela, avivando as mechas vermelhas de que tanto gostava, então desistiu de ser evasivo. — Tudo bem, eu fui um idiota. O maior idiota, porque continuei ignorando o que você sentia, ou o que eu sentia. Eu não me apaixonei por você subitamente. Pelo menos, não consegui perceber isso logo. Não até o dia de natal, quando ergui os olhos do piano e você estava lá, me observando com tanta ternura, um sorriso estonteante no rosto. Eu quis dizer como me sentia, mas não consegui encontrar a melhor forma de pôr isso em palavras. Então ouvi sobre a oferta que recebeu do restaurante e esta me pareceu a melhor desculpa para afastá-la. Pensei que estaria protegendo Lindy se afastasse você. — Ele sentiu vergonha de si mesmo por usar a filha como pretexto. Tinha que parar de fazer isso. — Na verdade, era apenas parte do todo. Eu estava tentando me proteger. Não conseguia controlar o que sentia por você e isso me assustava.

— Nada mudou, Edward.

— Mas pode mudar. — Ele arriscou, aproximando-se dela, segurou-a pelos ombros, virando-a para que o encarasse. — Foi preciso minha filha para me mostrar que às vezes nós apenas precisamos fazer um pedido. Não me deixe, Bella. Não nos deixe.

— Eu nunca tive intenção de partir.

— Me perdoe. — Ela começou a se afastar, mas Edward segurou o rosto dela gentilmente. — Por favor. Talvez eu possa consertar isso, mas preciso que me dê uma chance para tentar. Preciso de você em minha vida. Lindy e eu precisamos.

Havia tanta paciência na voz dele, uma força silenciosa nas mãos que a seguravam.

— Eu amo você, Edward. Amo vocês dois. Não posso evitar.

Os lábios dele tocaram os seus movidos por alívio e gratidão.

— Eu amo você. Não quero evitar. — Trazendo-a para mais perto, ele apoiou o rosto dela em seus ombros. — Tem sido só eu e Lindy por tanto tempo, eu não sabia como permitir que entrasse em nossas vidas. Mas acho que descobri um jeito. — Ele a afastou e procurou algo no bolso do casaco. — Eu trouxe um presente para você.

— Edward. — ainda zonza pela torrente de emoções, ela passou as mãos pelas bochechas úmidas. — O natal foi há uma semana.

— Eu sei. Mas é uma época cheia de exceções. Aceite isso como um presente de Ano Novo. Só assim eu vou parar de sentir esse aperto no coração.

— Está bem. — Ela limpou outra lágrima. — Vamos considerar isso um presente de reconciliação, então. Posso até pensar... — Ela se interrompeu quando viu a caixa aberta sobre a palma da mão dele. Um anel, de um modelo singular, é verdade, mas cujo significado podia compreender imediatamente.

— Case-se comigo, Bella. — disse ele tranquilamente. — Seja a mãe.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhando, deslumbrados.

— Você age incrivelmente rápido para alguém com tanta cautela.

— Espírito natalino. — Ele tirou o anel de dentro da caixa. — Parece a época ideal para arriscar a sorte.

— Você escolheu a época certa. — com um sorriso, ela ergueu a mão. — Escolheu muito bem. — quando o anel estava em seu dedo, ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dele. — Quando?

Ele devia ter imaginado que seria simples. Com ela, tudo sempre seria simples.

— A véspera de Ano Novo parece um bom dia para começar algo novo. Começar uma vida nova.

Bella o fitou, pensativa, por alguns instantes.

— Está tudo preparado, não está?

— Eu simplesmente não consegui convencer minha mãe ou minhas irmãs de que você talvez não aceitasse meu pedido. — Edward deu de ombros. — Eu mesmo não queria, ou não suportava, pensar que você talvez não me quisesse. — Ele sorriu e beijou a mão dela. — Mas você aceitou e até já fez as malas.

— De fato, eu fiz. Deve ser mágica.

— Estou começando a acreditar nela. — Ele envolveu o rosto dela entre as mãos, inclinando-se para lhe dar um longo e demorado beijo. — Talvez eu não tenha escrito pedindo você, mas você é tudo o que eu gostaria de receber de natal, Bella. — Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, sentindo-a envolvê-lo pelos ombros, e permitiu-se perder-se naquele momento de plena felicidade. — Ouviu isso?

— Hmmm... — Ela se aconchegou a ele, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Os sinos já começaram a tocar.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Oi! Gostou? Falta postar o epílogo no sábado, ok? Obrigada a quem teve a gentileza de comentar.

Beijos e até! õ/


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_Cinco anos depois_

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem. — disse Lindy e apertou mais um pouco a mão da mãe.

Bella encarou a menina, transmitindo toda a serenidade que sabia que a filha precisava.

— Lindy. — disse com voz paciente, abaixando-se para ficar à altura daqueles brilhantes olhos verdes. Ela era a única que tinha herdado os olhos do pai. — Respire fundo, querida, e solte lentamente o ar. Isso vai acalmá-la.

Ela hesitou, mas, quando Bella começou a demonstrar o exercício, acompanhou-a.

— Melhorou?

— Um pouquinho. — admitiu Lindy e deu uma olhada no ambiente ao redor. Lançou um longo olhar para as cortinas fechadas atrás de Bella. — O teatro está tão cheio, mamãe.

— É claro que está. E sabe por quê? Por que todos lá adoram ouvir você tocar. — Bella afagou os braços de Lindy.

— E seu eu fizer alguma coisa errada? E se esquecer a letra?

— Isso não vai acontecer. — disse Bella com confiança e envolveu a filha num abraço, afagando os cabelos cor de bronze. — Diga-me, Lindy, por que é que você toca piano?

— Porque eu gosto.

— Exatamente. Quando nós gostamos de algo, quando sentimos prazer e nos divertimos com isso, jamais erramos. — Ela apertou a filha levemente e depois se afastou o suficiente para encará-la novamente. — Esqueça as pessoas no teatro, esqueça tudo, concentre-se no que praticou nas últimas semanas e, o mais importante, divirta-se. — Bella deu um demorando beijo na testa da filha e depois se ergueu.

— Obrigada, mamãe. — disse Lindy, abraçando-a uma última vez, e depois foi se juntar à professora de música.

Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, praticando o mesmo exercício que indicara à filha. Sentia o próprio coração bater acelerado, cheio de nervosismo e expectativa, ao observá-la se afastar. Ela amava Lindy e tudo o que desejava era que ela aproveitasse aquela noite.

Lindy era uma pianista talentosa, os anos haviam mostrado a todos. Ela tinha aprendido as primeiras notas com o pai e, há alguns anos, ganhara o posto de pianista nas apresentações de fim de ano da escola. Seu talento havia sido reconhecido e, um mês antes, ela havia recebido uma proposta para tocar com a orquestra júnior da Filadélfia.

Edward não cabia em si de orgulho, pensou Bella quando se juntou a ele na platéia.

— Então, como ela está?

— Nervosa. — respondeu Bella e se sentou ao lado do marido. — Mas vai ficar bem. Ela ama tocar, nós sabemos disso. Uma vez no palco, vai deixar de lado a ansiedade.

Ele assentiu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Bella e beijando-lhe as costas das mãos.

— Eu amo você, sabia? — Ele disse. — Eu simplesmente amo você.

Bella sorriu e afagou o rosto dele com a mão livre. Estavam casados há cinco anos e o amor, o desejo potente e a necessidade que sentiam um pelo outro apenas ganhava força. Tinha certeza de que nunca se sentiriam cansados, mesmo com todas as crises e os problemas. Eles se amavam. Era suficiente para passarem por qualquer coisa.

— É bom ouvir isso, Edward. E, aproveitando, eu acho que é uma boa hora para dizer a você que o número de Cullens vai aumentar.

Ela adorava observar a reação de Edward quando contava que estava grávida. Toda a surpresa, o espanto, a excitação, a euforia que passava pelos olhos dele. E, por fim, o amplo sorriso que curvava seus lábios e fazia seu coração pulsar violentamente.

— Suponho que não poderemos mais adiar aquela reforma. Vamos ter que acrescentar mais um quarto à casa.

— Ou podemos simplesmente aceitar a proposta de Esme. — Bella disse. — Com Cynthia na faculdade, ela se sente sozinha no catelo. Nós poderíamos viver com seus pais. As crianças iam adorar.

Ele não tinha nada contra a ideia. Estava dizendo que concordava com a esposa quando uma mãozinha o cutucou no ombro, exigindo sua atenção.

— Pai, vai demorar muito para Lindy tocar piano?

— Falta pouco, amigo. — respondeu Edward, pegando Arthur no colo e, no instante em que fez isso, sentiu outra mãozinha tocar seu ombro. Preparou-se para colocar Benjamin no colo também, mas Bella o parou e pegou o filho.

Arthur e Benjamin, gêmeos idêntidos, haviam nascido alguns meses depois do casamento deles e eram uma mistura perfeita de Edward e Bella. Tinham o nariz reto, a testa teimosa e os cabelos cor de bronze do pai. Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom castanho-claro, cor de chocolate, que os da mãe, assim como os lábios cheios e vermelhos.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de Sarah, a bebê de quase onze meses que ficara sob os cuidados de Norah naquela noite. Ela era uma menininha linda, tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros da mãe, com aquelas mesmas mechas avermelhadas, e os olhos cor de chocolate e brilhantes. Era uma cópia fiel de Bella, pensou Edward sem se sentir infeliz. Era mais que justo que toda a beleza e delicadeza de Bella continuasse na filha. E tinha muito dele em Sarah, também. O formato dos olhos, o nariz e o temperamento. Principalmente o temperamento.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Bella novamente, observando-a com ternura, permitindo que todo o seu amor por ela o invadisse. Sorriu, então, e beijou-a com doçura.

— Eu já disse que amo você?

— Sim. — Ela devolveu o sorriso e beijou-o novamente. — Mas eu não me canso de ouvir. Nunca me cansarei.

— Nunca.

* * *

**MINHA NOTA/REVELAÇÃO**

Oi! Pois muito bem, a fic realmente chegou ao fim. Gostaram do que leram? Comentem.

Agora, eu preciso confessar uma coisa: não sou a autora dessa fic. Mas calma, porque tampouco eu plagiei alguma coisa. Trata-se de uma história curiosa. Eu sei que muitas das moças que leram Release My Heart já ouviram falar da talentosíssima NesssieDawson, uma autora aqui do fanfiction mesmo. Quem não sabe quem é ela, vale a pena descobrir: www**ponto**fanfiction**ponto**net**barra**~nessiedawson.

Explicando a situação toda, a história foi escrita pela Nessie, um ser humano que eu conheço fora daqui — somos amigas de faculdade — sob a alcunha de Laura (oops, revelei a identidade verdadeira). Ela não queria postar a fic porque já posta uma (maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem) e achou que ficaria sobrecarregada (leia o recado dela abaixo). Só para constar: não dizer que a fic era dela, durante o desenvolvimento, foi uma sugestão da própria Nessie (o comentário sobre a fic que está no meu perfil foi ela quem escreveu e nós decidimos colocá-lo lá para "despistar"). Ela me deixou postar para me ajudar — eu queria ser beta, mas não preenchia a quota ridícula de ter publicado tantas fics ou tantas palavras aqui. Então, Nessie me disse que tinha escrito essa fic e que eu poderia postá-la, uma vez que ainda não escrevi nenhuma história.

Desde já deixo bem claro que nunca tomei as reviews como direcionadas a mim, obviamente. A Nessie sempre viu tudo e ficou feliz com os comentários — é claro que ficou, a kryptonita dela é não receber reviews. De qualquer maneira, não sei como vocês se sentem, sabendo desse "segredinho", mas suponho que tenham uma opinião parecida com a minha: qualquer coisa escrita pela Nessie merece ser publicada. Nós adoramos o que ela escreve, não adoramos?

Pronto. Disse tudo o que devia dizer. Só faltou uma coisa: eu também amei essa história! Lindy fofa, Edward sério e maravilhoso. Bella confiante e atenciosa e apaixonada, sem ser melosa ou songa monga. Uma fórmula perfeita que resultou numa história perfeita. Obrigada e parabéns, Nessie. Obrigada também a você que leu! õ/

**NOTA DA NESSIEDAWSON**

Oi, gente!

Então, a BarbieConway revelou nosso segredo e contou que eu escrevi essa história. Se vocês se sentiram traídas/enganadas, sinto muito. Essa nunca foi minha intenção. Eu só queria ajudar a Barbs, que adora betar histórias, mas que não estava apta a assumir um perfil beta aqui no FFNet. Eu também não queria poluir a página de fics com duas histórias minhas porque acho isso prejudicial a outras autoras. Parece uma tentativa de demarcação de território, uma poluição visual mesmo, e me causa mal estar. :/ Também não queria me sobrecarregar, assumindo vários compromissos quando tenho Scottish, uma fic que eu adoro e que me consome bastante tempo livre, com os capítulos, o blog e tal. :D

Falando a verdade, eu já tinha escrito Release há um tempinho e, como a história é curta, tinha a intenção de postá-la na semana de natal, mas as coisas nem sempre são como planejamos. hehe. Entretanto, fico feliz com a maneira como tudo aconteceu.

Enfim, enfim, achei que devia um último esclarecimento a vocês. Obrigada às leitoras fofíssimas que leram, adicionaram a história à alguma lista e que comentaram ao longo da fic! ;) E obrigada à Barbs por ter postado a história.

É isso aí, meninas. Beijos e até a próxima! :*

Ps.: Sim, conheço a BarbieConway fora daqui, (in) felizmente. E o nome dela é Bárbara. #vingança. haha.

Ps².: A Barbs não beta minhas histórias porque eu não deixo. Mentira. :P Ela gosta de acompanhá-las como leitora. :D


End file.
